Returning The Favor
by BleachG7
Summary: Grimmjow decides to do Nel a favor, for saving his life. She likes him, but he's totally ignorant. How will this relationship develop?
1. Chapter 1

Returning The Favor - Pt.1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_She had saved him purely because Ichigo had protected him. She knew it would turn out to be a bad idea, when he would wake up, but she couldn't let him die either. _

The sexta Espada could finally stand on his feet. He didn't expect such a healing method to exist, but it seems like it got the job done. He stretched his arm and tightened his fist, checking if his muscles responded as he willed. He seemed enough satisfied, shaping a grin on his lips. He turned around and stared down at something.

"Okay kid..Just say it."

Nel stared at him with oblivious and rounded eyes, which pissed the short tempered, blue haired Espada.

"Are you fucking retarded or something, kid? Stop shaking already and speak out!"

But jeez, how do you expect a kid to respond, when you're yelling at her? Besides, the deadly glares he was giving her with the edge of his eye, didn't help a lot.

"A-Ah..W-what does Grimmjow-sama..?"

Grimmjow clenched his teeth in annoyance, to her slow understanding of things. He was staring down at a scared Nel. Why did he have to deal with a kid, at a time like this?

"You saved my ass - _SO_, I'm trying to be fucking nice and return the favor. Just say what you want or I'll blast your head off!"

Nel gulped to his threatening tone and started shaking from fear again, holding down her little head, to avoid looking at his scary blue eyes. Her agony made her to unconsciously declare her wish.

"N-Nel's scared..Nel thust wants to be with Itsygo..."

Grimmjow wanted to do a facepalm. Seriously, everyone around here lurked around Kurosaki and his brave actions, just too much. Even babies. He looked away from her for a moment, his eyes getting lost across the deep Hueco Mundo desert, giving her some space to catch her frozen breath. He tried to act calm, since she had saved his ass.

"Listen, kid.. I'm going to get that girl to fix me better. I'll drop you there if you don't mind."

Nel stopped shaking and remained still.

"Boobie-chan?" She blinked her eyes, like trying to get a confirmation.

Grimmjow frowned an eye to her weird putting, of Inoue's name.

"Yeah..That one.." He cautiously responded.

"Great! Nel is going to thee Itsygo again!" Nel clapped her hands and shaped a wide open smile. The Espada seemed irritated by her childish amusement and hissed.

"Are you coming or not?"

Nel stopped clapping her hands and looked at the blue haired arrancar with curious eyes. To tell the truth, he kind of resembled Ichigo to her.

"Um..Where is Nel going to..?"

Grimmjow turned his back and pointed at his neck with a backfist.

"I don't want my hands full, so just..hop on. The top of the dome is quite far away, so don't waste my fuckin time!" He waited for her response. Whether she did accept, or just refused his offer due to her fear, he could give a shit about either.

He waited for a moment, but she didn't seem to trust him.

_Tch..Whatever._

He simply turned his head straight and leaned forwards, ready to take off. Just a second before he did, he felt her grabbing him from his neck, behind his back.

"Let's go!" Nel cheerfully replied, thinking that she'd reunite with her friends.

He really hoped he didn't have to carry her. If she stayed behind, it would simply be one less burden on his shoulders.

"Hmph..Don't fall brat." He gazed at the horrizon.

Grimmjow jumped in the sky, heading for the crack on the dome, that was far away from them. He didn't fly too fast though, as the power of her grip on him had its limits.

_Damn, what a burden._

Nel seemed curious and cautious while riding on his back. His teal light blue hair were tickling her face. She pulled a bit closer in curiosity and touched her face on it.

_What the hell is this kid doing?_

"Nhhm..Grimmjow-sama's hair are nice.." Nel said with a satisfied childish tone.

"Hey, kid! Don't you fucking do any weird stuff back there! Just hold on tight or you'll fucking fall!"

Nel kept rubbing her face against the back of his head, with closed eyes.

"Grimmjow-sama's hair are thofter than Itsygo's.."

_What the..?_

His eyes widened a bit.

_"_Yeah..But such comparisons are really unnecessary. Just shut the hell up!"

Nel started drooling again, her little hand now fondling Grimmjow's neck.

_What the FUCK..!_

"And Grimmjow-sama is so strong too.."

Grimmjow's eyes wide opened and he slightly turned his head over his shoulder.

"The hell kid! Are you perverted? Who the heck teaches you this stuff?"

Nel opened her eyes midway, narrowing them and shaped a grumpy expression.

"Dis isn't the way you thould talk to a lady."

Grimmjow looked surprised at first, but then he couldn't help, but burst to laughter.

"You're right kid...I won't do it again." He replied in an ironic tone.

Nel's eyes wide opened and she tried to convince him, by raising her voice.

"It's true! Nel IS a lady!"

Grimmjow grinned and kept laughing inside of him.

"Of course you are kid.." She had managed to make Grimmjow smile with her funny words. Nel seemed disturbed by his ignorance to the facts. But he really didn't know.

"You dumb cat! Why don't you believe Nel? Nel said-!"

A deadly glare on his eye's edge, locked with hers. Nel gulped again.

"What..Did you say?"

"I-I mean Grimmjow-sama..!"

Grimmjow kept glaring her for a moment, but then he simply snorted and turned his head straight forward.

_Grr...Why doesn't he believe Nel? Itsygo would believe Nel.._

Suddenly, she started scratching her hollow mask with nervous eyes.

"Hey kid! Hold on with both hands!"

"Nel can't help it! Her head is itchy!"

Grimmjow's eyes wide opened in shock.

"Damn brat! If you got flees I'll fucking-!"

Before he could end his sentence, an explosion took place on his back, almost knocking him unconscious. Smoke covered the area they were flying. After a second, they were falling from the sky like a missile.

"Kuh..What the hell..!" Grimmjow managed to mumble, seeing Hueco Mundo upside down, as he kept falling and spinning around himself. He was already messed up and the blast shook him for good.

"Kyaaa! We're going to die!"

What was this voice? It sounded a lot more feminine. He also sensed that Nel weighed more all of a sudden and her grip was a lot stronger than before, almost chocking him. He couldn't see her though, as he kept gazing at the upside down Hueco Mundo, with mid lidded eyes.

_What...Happened?_

"We're going to crush! DO something!"

* * *

I promise, a lot-lot more, in the next chapter. xD

**~BleachG7**


	2. Chapter 2

Returning The Favor - Pt.2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Well, I hope you like it so far ^^. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_What...An Explosion..?_

His eyelids were heavy, slowly lowering, as he was losing consciousness.

"Kyaaa!" A feminine scream however, made his eyes to open widely, as it most likely helped him slightly recover from the sudden blast. His vision turned from non-existent, to very blurry.

His disoriented eyes happened to catch sight of a red flat pillar below them. The "kid" seemed to hold on to him a lot tighter than before, so he decided to use the excessive speed of sonido and crush on the pillar, instead of the ground far below, so the impact would be softer.

_Shit! I won't make it! It's like my weight has been doubled!_

As he foresaw it, the impact was still too intense.

"Sh..! Gaah!"

His body bounced off the pillar's surface after the collision, leaving a crack behind and then they started falling downwards again. Hopefully for her, his body absorbed the whole impact. Grimmjow got knocked unconscious after the first collision, so he didn't even feel his body crushing down below, a second time.

"We're going to die! KYAAA!"

Despite having returned to her adult form, Nel was almost crying at this point. She crushed on top of him again, slightly bouncing off him, causing a gust of sand and dust where they crushed. She seemed unscathed after this crazy ride was over.

"Ow..My head.."

The former Tercera Espada had returned to her original form. The beautiful, slim, full figured girl, with the long, sea-like, green hair and golden eyes. Her head still ached a bit from the sudden transformation.

_Good thinking..Although a bit risky.._

She immediately opened her eyes and looked around, searching for Grimmjow. He was just nearby, seemingly lying unconscious. Her eyes wide opened and she crawled next to him.

_He's not dead..Is he?_

Soon, she heard a growl of pain. The blue haired arrancar struggled to detach himself from the sand, cursing and spitting blood. Nel narrowed her eyes and flipped him over, then started beating him down all of a sudden, without even giving him the chance to open his dizzy eyes. He managed to let out some gasps of pain, before losing consciousness again. She really needed to learn and control her strength.

"You bastard! You almost got me killed! What would Pesche and Dondochakka do, if I never came back? !"

Grimmjow had stopped moving however, and didn't even twitch a muscle. She stopped punching him and raised her eyelids in surprise. She got a bit closer, to get a better look on the situation. She realized she had overreacted a bit.

"Um..Grimmjow-sama?"

She noticed his pale blue eyes, between the small gap of his eyelids and she furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion.

_Is he acting? Ichigo was acting dead, when I hugged him too tight. That jerk...He's acting dead because he wants to get rid of me!_

Well, Grimmjow was really unconscious though. And Ichigo hadn't been acting dead either... She had nearly finished him off.

"Stop acting dead already! I won't fall for it!"

She grunted to him, getting irritated and clenched her teeth, but he didn't seem to respond.

"Fine! If you are really dead, then I guess you won't move."

She smiled suspiciously, still thinking that he was acting. She was going to make him regret, for trying to fool her. Moreover, he was a pretty face, which didn't work in his favor either.

_You called me a perverted brat, didn't you? Then you'll get what you want!_

She opened his mouth with one hand on his chin, the other holding his nose and with a deep inhale, she blew inside his mouth, his lungs almost exploding from the bulking. After some seconds, Nel slowly opened her eyes.

_Um..Maybe he really is unconscious after all.._

She finally realized he was not acting. Grimmjow quickly regained consciousness, his eyes wide opening from the pain.

_What the hell!_

The pupils in his eyes shrunk, when he realized someone was actually giving him some unnecessary and misused CPR. He rolled, throwing her to the side and hacked out the huge amounts of air in his lungs, almost suffocating in the process.

_Fuck! What kind of dumbass gave me.._

But then, his heavy breathing suddenly stopped and he remained silent, sensing her unknown spiritual pressure, which was almost greater than his. He felt threatened in his current condition. Nel giggled in amusement, to his sudden reaction though.

"For a moment I thought you were.."

He immediately jumped back and unsheathed his sword, then turned his dead-serious eyes, to meet with his enemy. Nel seemed surprised and confused, at his sudden defensive stance. Grimmjow gave her an identifying icy glance. Then he raised his sword and pointed it to her, declaring that he would stand his ground, if a fight was what she wanted.

"Who are you..Girl?"

Nel seemed more confused than before, her eyes blinking in surprise to his words.

_He has never seen me like this?_

She tried to remember the facts. .:He passed out before Nnoitra started attacking Ichigo and regained consciousness, when she had returned in her chibi form:. She was kind of disappointed, but then again it made sense, that he hadn't believed her earlier, being "a lady". Well, it was time to make some proper introductions.

"Um..My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank." She stopped her sentence, expecting to see some sort of reassurance on his face. He simply remained still, staring at her. She decided to give some more information, seeing his misunderstood cautiousness.

"I'm..an Ex-Espada. Nice..to meet you..?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I've never heard of you, 'Ex-Espada'."

He tightened the grip on his sword, repositioning his foot to the side, ready to attack. Nel started shaking her arms in a childish manner, showing some sort of denial. Then she pointed at her face.

"It's Nel! Can't you tell?" She tried to smile, like she did when she was a child, but she simply shaped a very cute smile, which confused him even more.

_What..?_

Grimmjow did not seem aggressive anymore, but very confused instead. Nel's smile was replaced by a bored expression, seeing his confused eyes.

_Smart, yet an idiot..._

She walked towards him, annoyed that he still didn't understand. Grimmjow took a few defensive backsteps, slowly getting alert again. She finally stood in front of him, staring him in the eyes. He kept staring at her with vicious eyes, but soon..

_What the..?_

He stretched his head a bit forward, frowning an eye, finally seeing a resemblance between "Nel" and "Neliel". The hazel eyes, the red mark on her face, the color of her hair, not to mention her green rugs. Grimmjow's eyes slowly started to open widely, his teeth starting to clench in realization. Then he let out a sigh of surprise.

_The perverted brat! But..How?_

She seemed relieved that he finally recognized her, and smiled.

"Hi!" Nel cheerfully responded, raising her palm to the height of her face. Grimmjow was watching with shocked and defensive eyes.

_How the hell did this shit..Get so..._

His eyes polished her from head to toe, then going up again. A knot stuck in his throat as a breeze blew by, making her natural features even more distinctive than before.

* * *

His torment never stops. xD

**~BleachG7**


	3. Chapter 3

Returning The Favor - Pt.3

Desclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Again, thanks for your reviews and the favs! I really hope you enjoy the story as I do! xD

* * *

He slowly turned his head, without letting her go off his sight, then he took a good look around, to confirm that there was no one else close. No kid around the area. All of his doubts were gone. His mouth mid opened in shock.

_Damn!..She's really that kid!_

"Huh? You still don't believe me?" The innocent female voice echoed in his ears.

The shifting expressions on his lips, showed her that he still wasn't completely sure. It was his nature being so cautious though. He turned his head straight forward, to lock eyes with her. His usual cool and laid back expression slowly returned.

"What the hell..happened to you, kid?"

Nel smiled and rubbed the back of her head, kind of embarrassed.

_"_Um, it started happening when I got really upset some hours ago."

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows. His light blue eyes tried to figure out any suspicious features on the girl's tone and actions. She seemed quite defensive to his lethal gaze, as if he penetrated her mind with his ice-blue eyes, all of her delicate figures stiffening in a second of intimidation.

"And..you got enough upset to make this change.."

Grimmjow's eye twitched in fury.

"While riding on my back?"

Nel blushed and looked down, as she felt very embarrassed all of a sudden. It was her fault, that they ended up like this, not to mention that he had received further injuries because of her. The expression on her face, showed him that he shouldn't be alert.

_She's just...a 'kid'._

Nothing seemed strange on her. With the exception of her improved speech, her attitude seemed about the same as before. Then, he noticed something, on her previous sentence.

_Started happening, eh?_

"So...You're saying you actually might turn to that kid again, anytime soon?"

Nel looked at him with rounded and confused eyes. Then she stiffened her lips in irritation.

_He prefers me, in my child form? _

However, in less than a second she was smiling again.

"No, no! If I don't waste a lot of reiatsu, I can stay like this as much as I want!"

He seemed relieved from her response and grinned in excitement, like a burden had left his shoulders.

"Heh! That means I don't have to carry you around anymore!" She realized something strange at his quick and indifferent glance.

Nel's eyes wide opened and she let out a gasp of surprise, when he quickly turned around, ready to take off.

_Finally..I've wasted enough time here._

He was about to jump to the sky again, when he felt quite a heavy(er) burden, holding him back from the neck.

"Shit!" He tried to break her grip around his neck, but she had tangled him with her legs around his waist as well. A troublesome and awkward situation.

"Kuhh! I can't fucking breathe! Let..!"

He fell on the side with wide open eyes, desperately trying to inhale. Nel was silently grunting in irritation. He was really going to leave her behind, if she hadn't stopped him. Grimmjow's pissed eyes tried to look over his shoulder.

"Let go, you fucking bitch!"

Her delicate, yet incredibly serious and intimidating voice, spoke right into his eardrum.

"You still haven't returned the favor you promised." She shaped a faint smile, like trying to intimidate him, sensing his huge self-confidence.

He hadn't realized she was so close to his face, which made him remain silent for a moment. She slightly loosened her grip, seeing that he calmed down somehow, to let him breathe. He took advantage of the opening and flipped over, away from her, coughing heavily. Then he turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Fuck you! You can obviously go find Kurosaki yourself! I'm not carrying you around!" She narrowed her eyes realizing that he was even more hot-headed than Nnoitra himself. He didn't seem too threatening though, but most likely defensive, because of her sudden aggressive behavior towards him.

He moved to stand up again, but she pinched him down to the neck. His eyes wide opened and turned pale. He couldn't speak out a word right now. What insane strength...He gulped and turned more defensive.

_She's fucking strong!_

Maybe she wasn't as innocent as he thought she was at first. She unlocked her eyes from his and stared down at his chest.

"You're bleeding again..."

Grimmjow shaped a nervous smile.

"How ironic. I wonder who's fault it is..."

Seeing that she didn't move from her position, he hissed and gritted his teeth.

"GET OFF ME!"

She realized he was feeling cornered for some reason. Well..He WAS wounded and kind of intimidated right now, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She lowered her eyelids a bit, as well as her tone.

"I will, once I heal your wounds again."

She leaned over his chest, but Grimmjow jolted his arms forward and stopped her, pushing her away to the shoulders.

_No wonder why he put up such a fight with Ichigo..Stay down already!_

She clenched her teeth in annoyance, all of her features responding to his repulsing behavior.

"I won't demand another favor you idiot..!"

Grimmjow shaped a surprised expression, but he soon narrowed his eyes, returning to his original mood.

"Hey, kid..Do you find it ordinary, licking my chest?"

Nel showed him two childish, rounded eyes and stopped pushing momentarily.

"Why not? I did it before.."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth again.

"It's called sexual harassment you crazy bitch!"

He continued pushing her away. Nel shaped a faint smile.

"Oh..I never thought it'd seem like that.."

She stopped pushing herself against his arms and stared him with mid lidded eyes. Grimmjow always wanted to be "on top" and the fact she knew that his ego was being shaken, made her want to play with him. Moreover, she had just returned to her adult form and she was full of energy.

_Maybe a little teasing won't hurt.._

Her faint smile returned.

"Then I guess..I won't heal you."

Grimmjow finally settled down and closed his tired eyes. He relaxed his muscles, relieved that she finally seemed to understand somehow. He was gasping for air.

_Fuck..I need to rest. I'm fucking tired.._

However, his eyes wide opened when she unexpectedly started pecking him at his lips, teasing him purely for fun. He jolted his arms forwards again.

"Are you fucking insane? !"

Nel responded with a cheerful giggle.

"At first you seemed scary...but now, you're just funny!"

He turned his face to the side and kept staring her with the edge of his eye. He preferred eating sand, rather than having her close to him.

"Turn back to that kid again! You were less fucking annoying!"

Nel narrowed her eyes and stopped laughing.

"I told you..This isn't the way you should speak to a lady."

Grimmjow swiftly blew most of her hair out of his face.

"Just because you 'grew up' doesn't mean you're mature, bitch!"

He really started pissing her off now. She started pushing forward again, her whole body reacting to his immature and repulsing behavior. Was that really the espada that had yelled at her?

"You are not that mature yourself, you idiot!" She responded, with a sarcatic tone.

Grimmjow blew a fuse. A dead-serious, icy glance.

_I've had enough with this shit._

He quickly pulled one of his occupied arms and grabbed his sword, that was just nearby. Nel's eyes wide opened, as she pulled her head back, just in time to avoid a warning slash. Maybe that really was him after all..

"Get off me or i'll-!"

However, their eyes wide opened, when a sound of clothes tearing, echoed between them. The slash had accidentally cut off the rugs on her chest. Grimmjow was out of words. He had seen thousands of breasts in Las Noches, but this..

_Holy..Shit!_

Nel was still trying to comprehend the situation. She was staring at Grimmjow and she realized what had happened, when she noticed where his wide open eyes were pointing at, as well as when she felt a cold breeze licking her chest. Suddenly, she felt terribly embarrassed of her position on him, her face immediately turning red, regretting her own actions. And she'd feel more embarrassed, when a torrent of blood, was bound to come out of his nose anytime soon.

To her shock, her eyes started turning pale, when Grimmjow closed his eyes and a silent cackle, slowly turned into an outburst of sadistic laughter. She gasped in shock to his reaction. It was definitely not his first time seeing a chest-naked woman.

"Serves you right bitch! That's what happens when you play with fire!"

She felt even worse than she had expected. He was not interested in polishing her beautiful breasts, as to staring her in the eyes, like trying to point out that she deserved to be humiliated, for believing that she could handle him. He was crueler than Nnoitra himself. She was defensively gritting her teeth and tried to hide her nudity with her arms, as much as she could. She couldn't stand up because of her weakened mentality. She bit her bottom lip, from her shame and her eyes slowly became clouded. She wanted to beat him down, but she'd have to let go of her chest to do so. Grimmjow's grin, slowly faded, seeing her about to cry. He closed his eyes and hissed in annoyance, slowly removing his jacket.

_What is he doing? !_

She immediately imagined what Nnoitra would try to do, if he had a chance like this. Her whole body froze, as he leaned towards her. She shut her eyes in fear, helpless.

"Wear it."

She opened her shut, scared eyes, to meet with his usual grumpy expression. Then she felt some sort of fabric touching her back, then covering her shoulders. He gave her to hold close, his open jacket. She reflexively snatched it from his hands, still looking at him defensively, as they were at point blank range. She gulped and finally found some words to speak out.

"Why did you..?"

"I hate kids, and I hate them crying. Back there I told you that if you cried, I'd blast you to next week. So don't give me such crap!"

He swiftly swept the tears from her eyes with a finger, without showing any emotion or sentimentality. He proceeded to pull himself away from her and grab his sword. Nel was watching speechless. He stood up and slowly sheathed his sword, gazing at its blade with narrowed eyes.

_Damn...All that stupid brawling exhausted me. I can't even grab spirit particles effectively at this point. I guess it's no flying for me.._

Then he moved to walk away. Nel jolted forward, keeping the jacket close.

"W-Wait! Where are you-"

"SHUDDAP!"

Nel's eyes wide opened in surprise and her sentence was cut.

"It's your fucking fault I wasted so much time here."

He turned his head and gave her a pissed glance with the edge of his eye. Her skin shivered again, in sight of his icy gaze.

"Don't you fucking dare following me..kid!"

Grimmjow hissed and continued walking away. He was bleeding, but he wouldn't let some pain ruin his steady pace. She simply remained motionless looking at his back, as his body finally lost shape inside the shadows the dawning of the artificial sun was causing. Despite sweeping away her tears, another two drops dripped on her cheeks. But she cried for another reason.

* * *

I hope you had fun reading! ^^

**~BleachG7**


	4. Chapter 4

Returning The Favor - Pt.4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Nel remained right where she and Grimmjow had parted ways. She thought of following him, but he seemed serious when he warned her not to. It was supposed to be a single favor of transporting her to Ichigo's friends, yet he ended up more trashed than he already was. She managed to sew his jacket, using the remains of her torn rugs as a zipper. She pushed a hand on the ground and gently stood up. She took a good look on it, then smiled happily.

_Looks good on me!_

He obviously had a good taste when it came to 'fashion', as she could move her body as freely as before. She turned the other way around, the way Grimmjow had departed. She kept thinking of what she wanted most right now. Go find Ichigo, or follow Grimmjow? Her confused hazel eyes were rapidly shifting between two directions. Why was it so difficult to choose? Ichigo was obviously the right decision, but just thinking of Grimmjow made her want to walk his path. Looking at the night sky, she realized something though.

_Ichigo should have left Hueco Mundo by now.._

Her attention was suddenly caught by the trails of blood he had left behind him. She lowered her eyelids, worried about his current state. He may be strong, but he was reckless as well. She didn't know why, but she felt worried and responsible about that carelessness of his, as it reminded her of someone. She raised her chin, gazing far away in the darkness and made up her mind. She clenched her teeth, as her persistence finally overwhelmed her mind.

_I don't care what you say. You still haven't returned that favor!_

With a gentle, yet quick move of her feet, she disappeared. Her eyes kept gazing at the unstoppable trail of blood, so she didn't lose track of him. She closed her eyes, annoyed that he hadn't wasted even one minute to rest and recover. Or..was it something else?

_Of course, the wounds aren't going to heal by themselves, you idiot._

Soon, she stopped flash stepping, when she witnessed a field of massacre ahead of her, just where the trail of blood had stopped. She gasped in shock, as it should have been the second time she had witnessed such a sight, the first being when Nnoitra had disposed of a whole colony of hollows, for pure fun. Hundreds of hollows lying dead, some slowly disintegrating to ash.

_What..Happened here?_

It seemed that some sort of war had taken place. Hollows didn't hesitate killing themselves, when hunger and power were on the line. She kept walking with cautiousness, her rounded pupils shivering from this insane slaughtering. Something else however, quickly drew her attention as she kept walking, making her stare far inside the darkness ahead of her. Her pupils widened to the absolute blackness of the Hueco Mundo night.

_Screams..?_

"YOU IDIOTS! Don't let the red light hit you! Attack him from behind, he's almost d-!"

Several screams of panic and despair followed and she eventually saw a wide red light coming straight towards her. She vanished and appeared on a hill, away from the center of the battle. She waited for the red cero to disappear. It was already too hard distinguishing anything, because of the night. The dust slowly settled down and silence spread after the last screams. She most likely knew what she was going to see, so she wasn't surprised.

_Grimmjow.._

He was barely standing on his feet, heavily breathing and soaked in blood from before. He was near his end. The hollows had stalked him, sniffing the blood in the air. It was the chance of a lifetime having a wounded Espada in hostile territory. She stood up to rush to him. She didn't care what he'd say for following him, she just wanted to help him. Everything seemed quiet, as most hollows had probably been slain or fled. She jumped down and walked towards him. She had been in her child form for a lot of time, maybe too much time to remember. She had forgotten the cruel laws of Hueco Mundo. 'Kill or be killed.'

Her step froze however, when a quite big adjuchas appeared, surprising the blue haired arrancar.

"Sh..it!" Grimmjow managed to gasp, before the hollow grabbed him on its gigantic hand.

If she got closer, the hollow might kill him, feeling threatened. She had to wait for the right moment. She hoped he would just break free and escape.

"I never thought you'd be able to take out all of them half-dead. But it was worth the wait."

Grimmjow growled and tried to break free, but his strength had abandoned him. He kept staring at the hollow with his icy gaze, but it was obvious who had the upper hand right now. Trying to intimidate the foe was pointless.

_Fuck...!_

Realizing there was nothing he could do, he stopped struggling from exhaustion and turned his eyes elsewhere, looking far away. He had accepted the fact, that this was the point of no return. A pathetic death, by some lowly hollow. The hollow cackled in excitement, holding tight this magnificent spoil of war.

"Don't you have anything to say, Grimmjow?"

The hollow seemed aware of Grimmjow's name. After all, Aizen and his Espada were quite infamous. Grimmjow remained silent though, still looking away, like he had some sort of regrets. The hollow tightened its grip to draw his attention. He growled, but pain was the least of his problems right now though. Meanwhile, Nel was cat footing, using stealth in her movements to get closer to them. She was observing the hollow's attitude and adapted her pace. It didn't seem like it was going to finish him right away, so she proceeded with cautiousness.

"Trying to act proud now is meaningless. Just admit that you're afraid to die. Nobody likes dying alone, even cold bastards like you!" The hollow was obviously trying to instill desperation inside him, so he'd taste better. Despaired food always had a better flavor. But this was no ordinary food.

Grimmjow raised his head and spitted blood on the hollow's mask, as a response.

"Fuck..You.." He managed to spill out and shaped a faint smirk, pissing the hollow and shocking Nel.

_You idiot!_

She realized that things were going to get out of control after that. She jolted forward and started running towards them. The hollow was too pissed to notice her anyway.

"I always hated fearless scum like you. So be it then. Die!"

_No!_

She wasn't going to make it. The adjuchas stretched its arm and slammed him on the rough surface of a boulder.

Nel gasped in shock and held her breath, as she watched his body detaching from the impact, then dropping lifeless on the ground.

_Grimmjow..He.._

She was watching speechless.

_He..!_

She fell on her knees, realizing that she had once again failed to save another arrancar from their reckless actions. She was just a moment too late. First Nnoitra, now Grimmjow. She believed that Nnoitra's death would teach her a lesson, so she could prevent any similar situation in the future.

_I didn't.._

She was staring at the ground with wide open eyes, watching her own tears dropping down. She desperately tightened her fist against the sand. She didn't know whether she wanted to stand up and shred this hollow to pieces, or just scream for her inability to protect those she cared about. She was lost.

"What the hell..?"

Nel let out a gasp and looked in front of her. The hollow seemed surprised, that Grimmjow was still holding his sword. He still had that unconscious smile on his lips, as if he mocked the adjuchas for its weakness.

"You bastard..I will make sure you will never smile again..!"

It raised its fist again and brought it down on him. Its red dots wide opened, when it realized it had missed its target.

"What the..?"

It slowly turned around to see where its food had gone. To its surprise, a female arrancar was defensively holding Grimmjow in her arms. Nel seemed pissed, gritting her teeth and gave the hollow a furious and piteous glare.

"What are you doing...woman? " The hollow asked, showing irritation.

Nel wouldn't reply to a mere hollow though. She took a good look at Grimmjow, to confirm a slight possibility. She seemed relieved and smiled, making out his exhausted light blue eyes, staring at her with surprise, behind his shuffled hair. He slowly lowered his eyelids and closed his eyes, ashamed for being saved a second time. She was just happy he was still alive though. Her attention was suddenly attracted by the laughing hollow.

"Don't be greedy woman. We can both get a bite on him. A single piece of his flesh and me and my friends will definitely evolve to Vasto Lords!"

Nel seemed to finally respond, shaping a nervous smile, as she found its words amusing.

"The likes of you..Can never accomplish such a thing. Don't think highly of yourself, adjuchas!"

The hollow narrowed its eyes, as it slowly started losing its temper.

"He's already dead, woman..Why are you protecting him? Just throw him in and let's have some fun!"

She shivered, just thinking of what would have happened, if she hadn't followed Grimmjow. Just the shape of the image was inhuman. She lowered her eyes on an unconscious Grimmjow.

"He's not..dead." She whispered, annoyed with the hollow's thirst. She pressed him harder in her arms, feeling the beating of his heart. She raised her head again, to lock eyes with the hollow.

"I'll give you five seconds, to turn around and leave, adjuchas."

The hollow seemed to snap, seeing Grimmjow so defeated and helpless, yet so far away from its teeth. His flesh screaming to be eaten, as his power awaited to be devoured. The pupils of its eyes widened in madness and obsession, so it started viciously walking towards them. Nel got more defensive, holding Grimmjow tighter, in case the hollow attacked all of a sudden. She took a step backwards.

"I must have him..! Give him to me!" The hollow increased its pace and jolted forward, seeing her defensive movement.

_Mindless animal..!_

Suddenly the air pressure around the hollow got immense. Spirit particles crushing its body's surface, by a single glare in the eyes. Nel released her spiritual pressure, to easily bring it on its knees.

"W-What the..!"

The hollow was defensively staring at her with wide open eyes, begging for mercy. It crushed down, heavily breathing and sweating from the pain. Nel stopped releasing her reiatsu, once she judged that the hollow had enough.

"If you can't tell your opponent's strength as you are now, you have no chance of becoming any stronger."

The hollow growled in anger in response and crawled forward, refusing to give up on its prey.

"Get lost!" But seeing her eyes again, it stopped, then turned around and vanished.

Nel looked around, to make sure no other hollow was preparing an ambush. Then she looked at Grimmjow's shut eyes and smiled.

_You were lucky..Grimmjow.

* * *

_

I wish I was Grimmjow :((

**~BleachG7**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Returning The Favor - Pt.5

Desclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Nel walked away from the field of battle. If they spent any more time hanging around there, the hollows were sure to come after them again. She moved away from the valley, still holding Grimmjow on her arms. He wasn't heavy, but she was hell tired from the whole day's action. He looked so tamed while unconscious, almost making her happy that he wasn't awake. She could finally observe him, taking her time. It was obvious that they wouldn't spend much more time together, since tomorrow he'd probably take her to Ichigo. Nostalgia started overwhelming her again, making her want to sleep and stop thinking.

_I need..to rest._

She found an isolated spot, where they wouldn't be noticeable by enemies. She laid down, leaving the unconscious Grimmjow on the sand, then brushed her foamy hair out of her face. She had to heal him, even though he'd probably start cursing, once he woke up. How the hell did he engage in a fight with such injuries? She was staring at his red-dyed chest. In any case, there was no time to lose. He was knocked out and this was her only chance to treat him, without facing resistance. She leaned forward and started licking his wounds very gently, so he didn't wake up.

Grimmjow woke up about half an hour later. He was dizzy and cold from the blood loss. He slowly raised his eyelids to see Nel's back, in front of him. He shut his eyes tightly, as his injured body ached horribly now that he was awake. He let out a gasp of pain, before catching his breath.

"I told you not to follow me, w..!"

Unexpectedly, his pissed expression slowly started fading.

_..What...This feels.._

He slowly shaped a smirk on his lips. However, his eyes blinked, then wide opened, when he realized why he felt such pleasure. He clenched his teeth defensively and lowered his eyes, to see her little tongue slowly sliding on his chest.

"Shit! I told you this is..!"

His sentence froze, when Nel raised her pissed eyes and gave him a cold glint.

"I'm almost done." She responded with her usual low tone, trying to remain calm.

Grimmjow hissed and leaned forward, then pulled one leg towards him, trying to crawl away from her.

"Don't you fuckin.."

"Grimmjow!" She shouted, tired of his stubbornness. He remained motionless and slightly raised his eyelids, showing that she got his attention.

"If I don't heal you, you will die. Not to mention that more hollows will come, if they smell your blood."

He lowered his eyelids again and shaped an annoyed expression on his lips.

"Why do you fuckin _care_?"

She looked surprised for a moment, but then tried to look serious. He would only listen to her, when she intimidated his ego.

"I won't let you die, till you return the favor you promised."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, staring at her, quite annoyed with the answer.

_Figures.. That fuckin favor is slower and more painful than death himself.._

He kept looking at her, as if it was a staring contest of some sort, but eventually he let his back drop on the sand, finally showing some sort of maturity. He let out a tired sigh, then opened his eyes to meet with the night sky.

"Don't expect another favor, kid."

She raised her hand and tried to hide her giggling. She knew well, what trouble that little favor had caused him. She continued finishing his wounds. He was too exhausted to try and hide that he liked her doing that. He didn't want her to see that he had a pleasing smile on his lips though. Just end it quickly.

"All done!" She finally exclaimed and stopped that wonderful torturing. He could sleep at last. Nel's eyes blinked though, as she noticed something on him.

"Thanks kid..Now get some sl..!"

His eyes wide opened again, when his mouth got filled. He should never drop his guard down when she was around. He reflexively pushed her away.

"What the hell!"

"Your mouth was bleeding!" A childish voice responded.

He blew a fuse again. She was looking at him with rounded and innocent eyes though. However, he could tell that she wanted to complain for pushing her away, just by looking her in the eyes. He tried to erase his upset expression and look as condescending as he could. He pushed his hands against the sand and crawled back a bit, so he could sit and talk to her.

"Listen, kid." Nel seemed very curious of what he would say.

"I can think of a hundred reasons, why this wouldn't work out."

She kept staring at him, with oblivious eyes, but she stiffened her lips a bit.

"For now, I'll give you two. We're in the middle of a dangerous fuckin desert, infested with hollows...and.."

Grimmjow laid down and turned to the side. Nel was looking forward to hearing the end of his sentence.

"...I'm fucking tired." Her rounded eyes blinked at his simple, yet convincing answer.

"Get some sleep already.."

Nel kept staring at his back for a bit more, but then she laid down as well. She seemed quite uneasy though and hugged herself.

_It's..cold.._

On the other hand, Grimmjow smiled, as he found this mattress of sand, quite comfortable.

_This cold breeze..It feels great! Just like when.._

His eyes slowly opened again and rolled to their edge.

"What are you doing...kid?"

Nel had closed her eyes to sleep, but she slightly raised her head to speak to him.

"Pesche and Dondochakka always hug me before we sleep.."

Another fuse blew. His eye twitched in fury, but he kept his tone at low levels.

"You are not a fucking kid anymore - Pull your fucking hands away from my chest, or I'll cut them off!"

She pulled her hands away and simply remained silent, without making the tiniest of sounds, to prevent pissing him even more. He laid down his head, trying to calm down and sleep, despite the situation.

_Try to be nice. She saved your ass twice. Don't blast her head off. Just sleep._

"...Ichigo always hugged me when I wanted to.."

_What the hell..Isn't this ever gonna stop..?_

Grimmjow let out a sigh of indifference. He was simply too sleepy to keep arguing.

"..I'm not Kurosaki..kid."

Nel lowered her eyes in disappointment. The only thing he let her see, was his back and his number 6 tattoo, which made her remember something.

_That's right..We were always soldiers, from the beginning we existed as arrancar. I don't know why I feel different than they all do..I just.._

Her reiatsu changed again, slowly becoming more and more nostalgic. She just wanted to be with someone that cared about her. Suddenly her eyes wide opened, when she saw Grimmjow's icy eyes locking with hers, face to face.

"Don't you dare cry, kid." Her eyes were indeed about to get clouded, but..

"How did you..?" She managed to mumble, without showing him tears.

He closed his eyes and remained silent for a moment, like he was in a mental war.

"Turn the other way.."

Nel gasped in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

His eyelids jolted upwards and he gave her a pissed glance.

"Turn around!..I don't want you in my face."

She didn't know what he was talking about, but he seemed pissed, so she slowly turned around as he said.

_He hates me..that much..that he doesn't even want to look at me?_

She clenched her teeth, her eyes slowly getting clouded with his words. She couldn't believe he actually was so cold with her. Moreover, she wanted to believe, that he actually did have some feelings for her, despite his repulsing behavior. But that was an Espada for you, not a single drop of emotion or sentimentality. She was shocked though, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Now shut up and sleep.."

Her eyes opened widely and she turned her head over her shoulder. He had already closed his. She slowly repositioned herself closer to him, feeling some sort of protection.

"Grimmjow?"

He didn't respond to her, so she continued her sentence.

"Thank you.." Nel shaped a faint smile, before falling asleep.

He slightly raised his eyelids, because of her last words.

_I'm the one that humiliated her and she's the one that keeps saving my ass. Yet..She's the one thanking me..?_

He closed his eyes and smiled.

_You're an interesting girl..Nel

* * *

_

Things finally getting interesting (?)

_**~BleachG7**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Returning The Favor - Pt.6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_W-What the hell is THIS! ?  
_

"Kurosaki! T-this isn't what it seems to be!"

_You damn bastard! I should have let that guy finish you off! How dare you do this to her!_

"Fuck, I swear! She was adult a moment ago! I don't know what happened, she just..!"

_You sick son of a bitch! She's just an underage 5 year old!_

"W-wait Kurosaki don't!..Huh..Who's there?"

Grimmjow-sama is so strong..

"KUH!..FUUUUCK!"

* * *

His pale blue eyes, wide opened in shock, because of that..weird dream. He literally gasped in horror.

_A fuckin..nightmare?_

He squinted his eyes shut and let his head drop back on the sand. He dragged a hand through his sweaty light blue hair, trying to comprehend what had happened. His breathing was heavy and his pulse a lot higher than normal. He dragged away his hand from his teal hair and stared at the sweat on it. He was shocked and pissed.

_You bastard..A kid made you sweat?_

He tried to bring his other hand to his face, but he just narrowed his eyes, when he realized that something was holding it back.

_What the.._

Suddenly his breathing stopped and his eyes opened a bit.

_Wait..My neck is..Wet?_

He cautiously turned to the side, just to see Nel resting her head on his neck, drooling unconsciously.

"Nh..Grimmjow.."

_Why the hell is she..blushing..?_

His eyes wide opened, as the nightmare didn't seem so unreal all of a sudden. Moreover, his arm was buried under her naked waist. His teeth clenched defensively and he tried to pull it away, but her grip around his neck was just, too strong. He jolted towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Kid, wake up!" Nel replied by twitching her eyes, but she didn't wake. As time passed, a knot kept growing in his throat, showing his tense mood because of that dream.

"NEL!" She finally seemed to respond, as she slowly raised her tired eyelids. The drooling finally stopped. Nel stretched her arms on his neck and let out a cute yawn.

"Huh..What happened?" A sleepy, childish and unaware voice. Grimmjow's pupils were still shaking in fear.

"Nel! What happened last night?" She seemed confused, to his sudden serious and panicked tone. He still had those 'weird' pictures in his head. She gasped in shock, noticing something.

"You're sweating! Did the wounds catch an infection?" She quickly leaned towards his chest to inspect the wounds.

"Nel no! That's not it!" She turned her face and looked at him, still confused.

"What's the last thing you remember from last night?" He was still heavily breathing, waiting for a response.

She pointed her chin with a finger and looked upwards, trying to remember. The last thing she remembered was, him, hugging her before they slept. As soon as he had fallen asleep though, she turned towards him again and returned the hug. She smiled remembering this, as he probably didn't realize it overnight. She let go of her finger and turned her eyes on him.

"Um..Didn't we sleep together?" His eyes twitched in surprise. He took a good look on her, to make sure she was wearing her clothes, then he checked on his tied obi. He finally let out a sigh of relief and dropped dead on the sand, trying to relax.

_Ah..We just..'slept together'.._

"Did you..have a bad dream?" He didn't respond, just stared at her with the edge of his eyes, like saying 'yes'.

"Too bad, because I had a great one!" She was in a cheerful mood obviously. Grimmjow looked quite disturbed though, which attracted her attention.

"Listen, Nel.." Grimmjow rolled to the side and sat on the sand, looking her face to face. She responded by dropping her cheerful smile.

_Why is he so serious in the morning?_

"I wanna talk to you about that 'It won't work out' thing I said last night."

For some reason, she felt a sinking in her stomach. It was too early to discuss it right away. Somehow, she knew he was going to say something she wouldn't like and then part ways.

"Look..I really don't like giving lectures, cause I'm really shitty with stuff like this. I know that for some reason..you think we can be friends. I don't really know why you do..."

Grimmjow looked away from her for a moment. Her hazel eyes looked surprised. That sinking in her stomach got even worse. She crawled back and sat on the sand, then pulled her legs towards her and hugged them, as she felt a breeze up her spine. Why was he saying stuff like this now? She tightened her fists, to suppress her feelings.

"But, I thought..We already are friends.."

He brought his eyes to their edge, trying to make out what she was thinking. Her rounded and anxious, golden eyes, yelled that she wanted to complain..a lot more than a friend would...Seeing her childish and sad expression, he snorted and turned towards her again.

_I really got to say it after all..Shit.._

He had to explain to her that it really 'wouldn't work out'. He thought of saying it in a way she would understand, despite he had never been good, talking with 'kids'.

"Hey..can you think of..a bad and a nice guy?" She blinked her eyes at his weird question.

"..For example, me and Kurosaki." He added, to make the comparison more clear. She furrowed her eyebrows in irritation.

"Why should I think of you as a bad guy?" He gritted his teeth, as he kept realizing that she had come a lot closer to him, than he thought.

"Because I AM, kid!" He shouted, as his ego errupted in impetience. She gasped in surprise at his words.

"Didn't you fuckin see how I hurt Kurosaki? He tried to protect you and that girl, while fighting with me. He even protected a bastard like me later on. That's what makes him a NICE guy!"

She looked down for a moment, considering his words, despite the fact she didn't like hearing them.

"You are not..a bad guy." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes again, seeing that she didn't want to understand. He moved his hand and slightly raised her chin, while giving her an irresponsive glance. He wanted to show her that they were completely different. She raised her eyelids and locked eyes with him, showing no hesitation or fear. Vicious light blue eyes, staring at innocent hazel eyes. That wouldn't work, so he dropped his cold staring. For some reason, he didn't want her to fear him anyways.

"You..deserve to be, with a NICE guy." He spoke in a low tone, as if he wanted to get it through her. She clenched her teeth behind her shut lips, as she realized what he was trying to point out. She got even more depressed. She nodded her head in some sort of agreement anyway, but he wasn't convinced.

"I'll put it differently. If you stay with me, it'll be more like I'm actually doing you another favor, rather than doing it because I want to. Isn't that stupid?" He smirked to cheer her up, but she simply dropped her eyelids again.

_Her reiatsu is changing again..Why don't you just admit it, damn it!_

He hissed and closed his eyes, then repositioned himself. He remained silent for a while. Both did.

"You need someone..that won't make you cry. That's all there is to it." He stood on his one knee, ready to stand up. Nel just remained silent, still thinking of his words.

_How does he always know when I'm about to.._

"It was fun being with you...But, my path is a path you don't want to walk."

She squinted her eyes shut between her knees, trying not to drop tears at his imminent departure.

"Hey!" His tone sounded serious, yet promising, like he wanted her to cheer up. She slightly raised her head again and saw him standing and smiling, in his own witty way. He was obviously ready to go again. He walked towards her to bid farewell.

"You know, I might have lost my pride, having my good for nothing life, saved by others, but I still got some dignity left inside. I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Nel kept looking away and didn't respond. Who cared about 'the favor' at this point anyway..

_Huh..No goodbye, eh? Maybe it is better this way. I never really liked stuff like this._

He kept staring at her unresponsiveness, waiting to see if she would say something to farewell him or not. He smiled before finally turning his back to her. If he left now, it'd be easier for her to understand.

"Be good, Neliel."

His step soon stopped however, when a hand held him back.

"Your..good for nothing life..?"

He turned his surprised face over his shoulder, to see a tear dripping on her cheek, before she shaped a nervous smile.

* * *

Nah..There's always rain before the rainbow..

**~BleachG7**


	7. Chapter 7

Returning The Favor - Pt.7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

He knew that she most likely hated him, after he explained her, that he's just like any other cold-blooded Espada, but he didn't expect her to get so upset though. He seemed quite surprised when she grabbed his wrist, for his wild instincts caused him to misunderstand her action.

_Shit! Is she going to attack..? !_

She remained still and silent, which caused his pupils to widen in alert and stare at her shaded eyes suspiciously. He kept thinking that she would attack any time soon, without warning. He knew well, that everyone was double-faced, so even if they seemed friendly for a moment, they could harm him the next second.

Tousen, Aizen, Nnoitra, everyone who had made him suffer, appeared in front of his eyes. He observed every single part of her body, with extreme caution, his blood flowing faster by the second, due to her strange silence and her expressionless lips. When a slight breeze caused her hair to blow upwards, like initiating a sparring, he gasped in reflex and jolted his hand to grab his sword. She quickly tightened her grip on his wrist, to prevent him from doing so.

_Sh..it!_

He was helpless, as she was at a very advantageous position right now. It would only take her a swift slash, to see his blood flying right in front of his eyes. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to predict the imminent attack. The hunter, had been caught by the prey?

"Why..are you so tense?" She was..just getting the pulse on his wrist? He didn't give her attention though. All that mattered, was to try and get a hold onto Pantera, to turn the tide.

"Why are you feeling..so trapped?" He lowered his eyelids, at her excessively low tone, as she sounded less intimidating. With this mental opening she gave him, he finally found the chance to speak out his thoughts.

"Let go off my fucking hand..!" She didn't let him go, but slowly loosened her grip a bit instead, waiting for his reaction to this opening she was giving him.

He was surprised that she was actually giving him the chance to free himself. That was even more suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't break free, as she expected him to. Something was odd.

"..Why are you hesitating?" Did she actually provoke him?

He did not hesitate to give her an icy glare though and proceeded to withdrawing his sword. He did it in a manner of giving emphasis that she was terribly mistaken, saying that he was "a coward", as he'd put it.

"Are you trying to piss me off..kid?" His tone was low and sounded threatening.

He raised and pointed his sword at her neck, still staring at her shaded eyes, trying to seek any sign of fear. She neither spoke a word, nor seemed afraid. That pissed him even more. She still hadn't learnt her lesson, not to play with fire. He dragged his sword under her chin. What was she feeling right now, that he had turned the tables? Anger, hatred, pity? He was curious, because she wouldn't allow him to see her eyes. Eyes would always talk instead of emotions, in most cases. He tried to raise his sword along with her chin, but she didn't lift her head, even though the edge was pressuring her skin. He slightly grunted in annoyance and stopped pressing his sword. However, he smirked, remembering how she had reacted when he had accidentally torn her rugs.

_You thought that fucking zipper of yours would do the work..?_

He slowly lowered his sword from her chin and pointed at the lining of her zipper. Nel's shaded eyes opened a bit.

"If I can't get it through your fucking head, then maybe 'this' will make you understand..!"

He pressed the tip of his sword against the threads of the zipper. She unconsciously tightened her grip on his wrist. Her other hand turned to a fist and she gritted her teeth. She didn't seem to back off though, or pose much of a resistance to his actions. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, seeing her insane persistence.

"Why don't you do something to defend yourself?..Why the hell are you willing to go through this shit, just so I stay here?_"  
_

She didn't respond. The tip of his sword kept pressing against the threads. She held her breath, for if he put just a bit more force, the threads would tear, revealing her tempting breasts for a second time. However, he simply kept staring at her shivering lips, waiting for her will to shatter. A tear dripped by her cheek again. All of a sudden this little 'game' seemed wrong. His stomach felt like twisting with each second passing. He had fallen victim of his 'game' as well. That was enough.

"Tch.." Grimmjow slowly withdrew his sword, allowing her to gasp from his mental torture and breathe.

"You are a fucking masochist..kid." With these words, the blue haired arrancar moved to turn his back. He clenched his teeth again, when he realized that he couldn't sheathe his sword, because she was still holding his wrist.

"If you're done..Then maybe I can talk." Her unstable voice was mixed with several emotions.

His eyes wide opened in shock, despite he had already turned his back to her, so she couldn't see his expression. After all this, she still..

"Even though people keep saving your 'good for nothing life', you still don't care what they would say if you died."

His shock soon turned to irritation.

_They'd obviously be glad to get rid of me..you fuckin idiot..!_

"Have you ever thought, why those people keep saving you?"

He hissed in annoyance, thinking of a certain someone that had saved him, other than her. She raised her head a bit, just so that she could see his proud back. Even though he was looking elsewhere, she could tell that his eyes were glinting with killing intent, just thinking about his fight with Ichigo. She clenched her teeth, as his ignorance slowly replaced him with Nnoitra's image. They were so different, yet so alike. She lowered her eyes again.

"Ichigo..He never looked down on you." He slowly turned his head and rolled his eyes to their edge.

"Back then, when you fought Ichigo, even though I was in my child form, from the short while I've been with him, I could clearly sense his motivations."

He remained silent for a moment, sensing an implication in her words. He finally responded, by shaping a smile of mockery to her words. He turned his head straight forward again.

"Heh..You're saying he saved me for a 'good' reason..?" He started cackling at her funny reasoning.

"You're an idiot..." This made him stop laughing and furrow his eyebrows.

"You take Ichigo's words too lightly. Do you remember what he told you in the end?"

_Yeah..He tried to make me give up with some crap talking._

His short-temper wouldn't allow him to consider carefully her words. She seemed to await for his late response, however.

"Like I give a shit.." She lowered her eyelids and slowly let go of his wrist.

"You said we're different. You are lying to yourself, Grimmjow.."

He closed his eyes and grinned. He tried not to cackle again. That girl said some really amusing things.

"You keep acting tough towards me, yet you pull back whenever you see me upset." His grin faded and his eyes opened widely.

"Do you know why?" Grimmjow tightened the grip on his sword, getting really pissed. He couldn't hear more.

"It's because you can tell I've suffered as much as you do. You and I, are the same."

The last straw. He quickly flipped backwards and pinched her down to the neck, her hair shuffling in front of her face.. He pressed his blade against her neck, giving her a vicious, icy gaze. She didn't seem shocked though. She simply touched his wrist again and tried to breathe. She could easily break free, but she still wanted him to understand.

"You and I..We're not the s.." Suddenly, all of his body and ego got defensive, on close range of her clouded eyes.

_What the hell..I gave her enough reasons so she'd think of me as worthless trash. Yet this girl.._

The expression on her face, made him want to look away from her, but his icy eyes had frozen themselves. It was like when Aizen released his spiritual pressure on him, but she wasn't doing anything like that at all, other than looking him in the eyes.

_Why the fuck do I feel like this shit now? I don't remember feeling like this the last time she cried._

Last time, the tears he had seen, weren't tears of agony like now though. Her hazel eyes had almost turn golden, from the effort she had been putting to make him understand. They were beautiful. His grip started getting loose, as a drop of sentimentality overwhelmed his innards. She was beating him down, despite the fact he was on top? He clenched his teeth, to hide his hurt pride.

_You weak bastard...Fuck!_

She stopped pressing his wrist, realizing that she had successfully hurt his ego. He was not what he seemed to be with a first glance. She had riffled countless books in her life and she had learnt not to judge a book by its cover. The new Espada, born by the hugyoku's powers, seemed to serve the sole reason of killing. Emotions didn't exist between them. From the little time she had spent together with him, that idea had proven to be wrong. She turned her eyes away from his, finally letting his weakened mentality to catch its breath.

"Back then, when I joined the arrancar, I was looking forward to meeting with new friends." Grimmjow felt paralyzed at this point. He couldn't help but listen to her.

"I always had Pesche and Dondochakka looking after me, but I also wanted to meet with arrancar like myself."

He didn't know why he couldn't just stand up and leave. He always hated sentimental crap and the fact he was giving in to emotions, made him sick. It was like she had glued him with her words. She locked eyes with him again.

"I thought I had comrades..Yet, I ended up roaming around Hueco Mundo in the form you saw, without any memories of my past." Nel smiled nostalgically, reminiscing her life as the Tercera Espada.

He finally realized why her reiatsu was always leaking from that broken mask. It obviously wasn't because she tripped and fell down. He just couldn't find a reason to ask her before. He shaped a pissed expression on his lips. Sure she was annoying and she made him mad with her childish and persistent behavior, but why would someone do this to someone like her? She was just..

_A fuckin kid.._

He removed the blade from her neck and gave her a last glance with the edge of his eye, before getting off her. He sat next to her, still disturbed about what she said. He didn't want to believe it, but he was actually worried about someone. All she had said so far was true. He was just too straight forward to accept it like this.

"Nel."

He looked up on the sky, to avoid making eye contact with her. He felt embarrassed for hurting her because of his big ego. She had already sat next to him though, still smiling, as if nothing had happened. He remained silent for a moment, some clouds on the sky reflected in his cerulean eyes, as he was still considering 'it'. He finally let out a sigh, as he was surely going to regret saying it.

"I'm willing...To carry on..that favor.." He shaped his usual grumpy expression after saying it. Nel slowly leaned towards him and hugged him cheerfully.

"Tch...Don't expect some special treatment th.." She raised her head and gave him a little kiss near his lips, so he didn't get very pissed. He narrowed his eyes, but posed no protest. He slightly lowered his head to look at her.

"I told you that you can come with me. I never said I'd be your fucking boyfriend idiot.."

It didn't matter what he said. Her cheerful expression had already returned. They slowly stood up, both looking in a good mood.

"Let's go. We're going to find that girl."

* * *

Travelling issues will continue xD

**~BleachG7**


	8. Chapter 8

Returning The Favor - Pt.8

Desclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Well I hope you have fun reading up until now! xD

* * *

Grimmjow turned his back, and looked towards several directions, trying to find where Inoue could possibly be.

_Damn..My wounds have closed, but they still ache like hell._

"So..You're saying that..?" Nel cautiously asked, while he was not giving her much of attention.

"Yeah. Once I find that girl, we're leavin." No doubt, he was really allowing her to go with him.

After all, it really was worth the effort, of persuading him to change his opinion. A wide open smile started shaping on her lips. Grimmjow on the other hand, seemed quite disturbed. He was shifting his eyes, between two possible choices. In the end, he stopped sensing the spirit particles in the wind and furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment.

_Shit, I can't sense her spiritual pressure. I guess it's because I never bothered tracking people like her before. Maybe if I.._

Meanwhile, as he was still trying to find out a way to track her down, Nel was silently walking towards him. Grimmjow finally grinned as he came up with an idea.

_That's right! I'll just use my pesquisa to.._

He leaned towards the ground, to sense her through the spirit particles of the desert's sand. Judging from his posture, she thought he had finally found the way and that they were ready to leave. He quickly lost his balance, when the same burden as before, jumped on his back.

"Great! Then let's...! Kyaa!" Grimmjow's face slammed deep inside the sand. Nel was sitting on his back, looking quite curious to what happened. He turned his head to the side so he could breathe. He gave her an annoyed glance.

"Kid.." Nel was still oblivious to the reason he fell down that easy. She stared at his surprised face with an innocent look. Grimmjow hissed and blew his messed hair off his face.

"You are..FUCKIN HEAVY!" He nervously gritted his teeth, and tried to lift himself, giving her the idea that he put a big effort.

_He wants me to get off his back..! What a crafty arrancar..He's as evil as he said!_

She was irritated with his behavior, but she loved the fact he was actually smart, despite his impulsive and carefree nature. However, she shaped the same grumpy expression he gave her all the time. She slowly leaned towards his head, to remind him of something. He got defensive and almost sweated, as he felt two round, silky thighs, pressing against his ribs. He rolled his wide open eyes and stared at her.

"I told you..This isn't the way you should.." He quickly narrowed his eyes however, to prevent her from getting any closer.

"Fuck off! I said you can come with me, but you aren't getting on my fuckin back!"

She still looked totally unaware. She had spoken so mature a moment ago, so why did she start doing this stuff again all of a sudden?

"Um..Why?" He couldn't take it anymore. That immature maturity of hers was intolerable. How the hell could such a full figured 'kid' sound and act so innocent, like she was still a child? He mentally slammed his head on a wall of steel to try and understand. However, his eyes wide opened, as his cunning mind would never seize coming up with ideas.

"Hey! Do you want my fucking wounds to bleed again?" If she didn't get it, maybe a personal excuse could convince her. She looked at him and blinked a bit. He let out a sigh of relief as she seemed to stop momentarily.

"Well..If that happens, then I guess I'll have to heal them again.."

She acted so immature, yet she was smart as hell, when she tried to outrun his witty ideas. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to figure out her abnormal attraction to him.

_It's so fuckin insane! She's like a living magnet. How the hell am I supposed to..!_

He slowly raised his eyelids, as he realized something.

_Wait a minute..She's most likely doing this, because I keep pushing her away. I wonder what will happen if I..._

The blue haired espada stopped struggling to get her off his back. She seemed quite surprised to his sudden surrender.

"Fine. I'll carry you around all you fuckin want." He didn't convince her though, as she quickly realized his little game.

_You think you're smart, don't you, dumb cat..?_

He was underestimating her big time and that pissed her. She had to put him in his place and show him that his so called 'smart' thoughts, were not good enough, if he wanted to get rid of her. What he didn't realize, was that the more he tried to outsmart her, the more she persisted. She got off his back, to let him catch his breath. He slowly stood on his one knee, then grinned as he thought that the plan worked out successfully.

_Heh, it worked! Damn brat, you thought you could...!_

"I'm ready!" She cheerfully replied. Grimmjow tried not to sweat again. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder, to see what the hell she was thinking.

"What..are you doing?" She simply responded by giving him another innocent look.

"I'm just holding on to you, so I don't fall. Didn't you say you would carry me?" Grimmjow's eyes glinted with feral viciousness. His icy gaze was trying to penetrate her thoughts again. She simply smiled to him though.

"You are touching my fucking neck!.. Just like you did the first time!" Nel's smile faded and she got closer to his ear.

"Ichigo wouldn't complain when I hugged his neck you know." He responded by turning his head a bit away from hers. He didn't know when she'd do something unnecessary at this close range.

"You were that little shit back then! Not to mention that Kurosaki didn't realize you.." He stopped his sentence, as the words wouldn't come out. He felt awkward, explaining it to someone that looked about his age. Besides, that mysterious maturity of hers, that kept coming to surface at random times, made things even more complicated.

"I'm listening you know.." He felt like her low tone was intimidating him again. He simply remained silent, staring her with the edge of his pissed eye. He gasped in surprise, when she seemed to be doing something like sniffing his hair, like when she was in her child form. He felt his innards burning, when she started dragging her left hand onto his chin, the other on his chest, like trying to make his head turn towards her, attracting his attention.

_She's...groping me?..!_

He couldn't do much as he was right now. She opened her eyes midway and shaped a faint and suspicious smile, bringing her lips close to his.

"Nel, what are you.." Her smile got wider and she rounded her eyes, then pulled a bit back and kissed him on his cheek. Then she hugged him again and rubbed her face on his cheek, returning to her ordinary childish mood.

_I could swear that.. for a moment she seemed like another person. What the hell.._

"I think I like you!" She responded in a cheerful tone. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief, seeing her innocent face again. He turned his eyes straight forward.

"Tch..Are you going to hang on me for much..!" Nel tapped his mouth with her hand and looked around suspiciously. After a second, he narrowed his eyes and removed her hand, as he realized why she did it.

_Someone's coming..!

* * *

_

Sorry for the short chapter :( Damn exams...I'll try to update soon! :D

**~BleachG7**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Returning The Favor - Pt.9

Desclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

They both looked suspiciously around them, scanning the area with their eyes. Who could be preparing an ambush at a time like this? Suddenly, Grimmjow lowered his eyelids and stretched his head a bit forward, like he had noticed something.

"Did you hear that?" He kept staring at a mysterious gust of dust, that had risen far away from them.

"Hear what?" She curiously asked him. Grimmjow tried to make out what was going on out there.

"I think..someone's calling..your name?" Suddenly, Nel shaped a wide open smile, her rounded eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Could it be..?" She waited for this 'gust' to get closer to them.

"Neeel-sama!" Grimmjow's eyes wide opened hearing unexpected voices from the sand.

_The fuckin tornado..talks..!_

Soon however, he could make out two figures inside the dust.

_What..the hell is this?_

Nel kept smiling cheerfully, at the tornado that was coming towards them.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" She happily shouted, looking forward to seeing them.

"NEL-SAMA!"

"NEEEL!" Two 'weird' hollows jumped out of the gust.

_W-What the heck!_

Grimmjow tried to undo Nel's hug around his neck, but she was still unconsciously hanging on him. The two hollows jumped in the air.

_They're attacking..!_

He desperately tried to slip under Nel's arms and try to grab of something, to avoid getting dragged along with them.

"Sh..!" All four of them however, became a mass that got thrown several meters away. After a lot of rolling, they finally stopped.

"Nel-sama! We finally found you! Neeel-sama!" Pesche hugged Nel inside the dust.

"Nel we were really worried dontcha know? We thought a hollow might eat you!"

Nel giggled being together with her old friends again.

"Don't be silly you two! How could something like this happen? I'm with.."

Pesche's yellowish eyes wide opened, when he heard a threatening grunt, from the left side he had been hugging Nel. He slowly turned his head towards that direction. Grimmjow showed him a pair of two pissed feline fangs, pointing at his hugged neck. His eyes turned pale and his hug got loose.

"S...S..!" Nel noticed Pesche's terrified expression. She blinked her rounded eyes a bit. Why would he be scared at such a warm reunion?

"What's wrong Pes.."

"S-Sexta Espada!"

"G-Grimmjow Jaegerjacques!" Dondochakka added.

Pesche yanked backwards, along with Dondochakka, who had adopted Pesche's same frightened expression.

"Nel-sama! Get away from this man!" Pesche sounded panicked and really worried.

"What do you mean Pesche?" Nel seemed curious again. Pesche grabbed his ears, like he wanted to tear them apart.

"This guy is the most ferocious among the espada! Even more than..'him'! " Nel furrowed her eyebrows and looked kind of grumpy.

_I know, I know..._

"He's not that bad you know." She cheerfully responded, making Pesche to wide open his eyes to her carefree behavior.

_Does she even know, who this guy is..!_

His attention however, was caught by Nel's new outfit. He completely forgot about Grimmjow and frowned an eye, seeing something odd.

"Nel-sama..What happened to your..?" Nel lowered her eyes, to where her fraccion was pointing at. She smiled and looked a bit embarrassed, as she blushed a bit, lowering her eyes.

"Oh this..Well, it..you know..and he gave me his.." Pesche remained still for a moment, still pointing with his finger, like he had frozen. Grimmjow frowned an eye seeing him standing like an immobile object.

"What are you.." Grimmjow stopped his sentence, when huge amounts of blood came out of Pesche's nose, who collapsed backwards.

"Oh..Oh..Nel-sama's..." Pesche murmured, barely conscious.

"Pesche! You alright?" Dondochakka asked, tapping Pesche's shocked-twitching hand. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and hissed in annoyance.

"You..." Dondochakka and Nel turned towards Grimmjow's suspicious low tone. Was he going to attack her friends? Nel was sure he wouldn't harm her, but she couldn't say the same about those he hadn't met.

"You are the fuckin pervert that teaches her that stuff!" He yanked forwards to choke him to death, but Nel jumped on Grimmjow's back to hold him back, crying childishly.

"Please don't kill Pesche! He's just an idiot! I will never do anything stupid, ever again!" Pesche's head yanked upwards looking around suspiciously.

"Pervert? Idiot? Where? Me?" His cheeks blushed, as if he received it as a compliment. Grimmjow gasped in shock and his eyes wide opened. He gritted his teeth, blowing a short fuse again.

"I'll fuckin kill you..YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!" He put effort to lifting his body and tried to get close to him.

Nel put her whole body weight on Grimmjow's head, to make him eat some more sand. She smiled again.

"How did you guys find me anyway?" Pesche slowly stood up and posed as a gentleman.

"Well, you see, there were those two crazy scientists and after that we met these two.." Suddenly Pesche's eyes wide opened and he looked behind his back.

"Pesche! Are they still chasing us?" Dondochakka nervously asked.

Grimmjow and Nel's eyes wide opened, as they felt two huge spiritual pressures approaching. Pesche and Dondochakka quickly hid behind Nel.

"I'm sorry Nel-sama. I didn't know those shinigami would get pissed so easy."

"Nel! Get your 'things' off my head! I can't fuckin breathe!" A voice sounded from beneath the sand. Nel blinked and lifted herself from him.

Grimmjow gasped for air and slowly shaped a grin, as the two spiritual pressures, finally arrived in front of them, one appearing behind the other.

"Ha! I told you we would catch up Kuchiki! Damn they run fast." The tall, spiky haired man stared down and looked intrigued."

"Ho...And they lead us to another two.." The other man furrowed his eyebrows, which caused Nel and Grimmjow to cautiously stand up.

"Pesche, Dondochakka..Run!" Nel whispered to them, looking quite serious and worried.

"B-But Nel-sama..!" Pesche sweated, when Grimmjow gave him an icy glint.

"Piss off.." He ordered them, in a low and intimidating tone.

Both Pesche and Dondochakka looked at each other and nodded their heads in some sort of agreement. Their master new best, so to they complied and ran off.

"You think you can escape, after mocking the name of the Kuchiki clan?" The stoic looking man stepped forward, holding his sword straight upwards. Pesche turned his head over his shoulder, while running.

"I just said that your hair looked funny you idiot!" He continued running away. The composed and silent man, slowly closed his eyes.

"Chire...Senbonzakura..!" His sword turned into a thousand rose petals, which passed right next to Grimmjow and Nel and headed towards Pesche. Nel's eyes wide opened and she slowly turned her shocked face. Those petals were too fast.

"PESCHE! Look out!" She shouted in a rush, trying to warn him.

"Crap! Those tiny things again!" Pesche and Dondochakka increased their speed, to win some time. Suddenly however, a wide red light blew away the beautiful petals. Nel gasped in surprise, as she saw smoke coming from Grimmjow's stretched arm.

"Grimmjow..You.." She was shocked that he had saved them somehow.

However, he wasn't giving attention to what was happening behind him. He was still staring the two captains in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to take out the trash, when all the juice is right here?" Grimmjow smirked to the two captains in front of him.

_Trash?_

Nel shaped a grumpy expression to him. What a way to call her weird..em friends..The tall man grinned again.

"Well what do you know..The blue haired arrancar, has some damn good reiatsu! I think I found another good opponent. What are your names..Arrancar?"

"Arrancar Sexta, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques." Grimmjow responded, staring intrigued at the man who was smirking to him.

"Ex-Tercera Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Nel on the other hand, looked quite cautious. She would like to avoid fierce battles at this point.

Kenpachi and Byakuya looked shocked momentarily.

_Damn..There are still two Espada left?_

The man's smirk soon returned however.

"Eleventh Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi!...And this is Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of.."

"Did I give you permission to give my information to the enemy..?" Kenpachi snorted in annoyance and gave byakuya a bored look. Then he grinned again, sensing Grimmjow's killing intent.

"Those are some nice eyes you got there, Grimmjow. You remind me of someone I defeated back there." Grimmjow seemed excited.

Nel's pupils started shaking. This was the man that had killed Nnoitra. Moreover, she looked at Grimmjow's excited face and she saw Nnoitra's image again. She raised her hand and touched Grimmjow's wrist. He slightly turned his glinting eyes in response.

"We..Don't have to fight them.." She whispered to him, afraid that he might have the same fate with Nnoitra.

"What the hell are you talking about? They are the enemy!" He reminded her. Nel still looked quite worried about him though.

Surprisingly, Kenpachi lowered his sword a bit. This caused Yachiru to climb on his shoulder. She tried to understand why Kenpachi's excitement, had been replaced with those surprised eyes. She took a good look at Grimmjow and Nel. Nothing seemed weird, but then she noticed a weird little detail. She turned towards Kenpachi's ear.

"Ken-chan, he's got something on his.." Kenpachi grinned again.

"Heh, I know idiot..Hey arrancar!" He raised his voice to attract their attention. He looked serious, but then he smirked again.

"What were you two doing in the middle of the desert?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. What a weird question.

"Are you trying to distract me.. Shinigami..!" He responded by giving him a deadly glare. Kenpachi cackled at his unexpected threatening response.

"You got something on your face you idiot!" Yachiru shouted. Byakuya slowly closed his eyes and turned his back.

"I'm not interested in them anymore. " Kenpachi burst to laughter again.

"Why Kuchiki? Cuz they were.."

"Enough..I'm going back to find Kurotsuchi and enter the garganta. We wasted enough time here, just chasing those two." Byakuya vanished, seemingly disturbed with something.

_On my face?_

Grimmjow touched his face, curious with the little girl's words.

_What the hell are they talking about..? Everything's fuckin fine.!_

"Zaraki-san!" A familiar feminine voice. Kenpachi turned his back to see who was shouting.

"Oi woman..You finally caught up?"

"You...were running...too fast..." Inoue tried to catch her breath.

"It wasn't nice of you to kick me off Zaraki-san's back, Yachiru-chan!" Inoue looked like she had been running for a mile. Soon she noticed something though.

"Nel-chan!" She smiled and rushed to Nel.

"Boobie.. I mean Inoue-chan!" Nel smiled and hugged her.

"I was going to come back for both of you." Inoue took a good look on Grimmjow's wounds.

"What..They don't bleed anymore?" Grimmjow hissed just remembering how he got healed. Inoue frowned her eyes.

"How..did you get this..wound?" Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

"What damn wound..?" He touched his face again. Inoue pointed a red spot on his cheek, with her finger.

"Huh? It won't come off. It's..not a wound?" Kenpachi started laughing again.

"Unless you use your rejecting powers on it, it won't come off for 2 or 3 days." He noted and suspiciously smirked to Grimmjow, who lost his patience with this nonsense.

"What the hell are you all.." Nel giggled and Inoue blinked, still inspecting it.

"It's red, but it's not blood..." Grimmjow's eyes wide opened. He hissed and slowly turned his pissed glance on Nel. She tried to act unaware though, looking at him with innocent eyes.

However, Kenpachi turned serious again.

"Enough woman, get away from them." Inoue turned towards Kenpachi and smiled.

"It's fine Zaraki-san! They're Kurosaki-kun's friends!" Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not Kurosaki's..!" Both Inoue and Nel tapped his big mouth. Kenpachi looked shocked.

"Ichigo..Friend with the Espada?"

"Nah, not like that!" Inoue nodded her head in denial.

"He saved their lives from the man you defeated!" She added, to make it clear. Kenpachi grinned, seemingly convinced.

"Well..That sounds like something Ichigo would do! Are you coming woman?" Inoue took a good look at Grimmjow's wounds again. They needed to get healed completely, or they would open again.

"I'll meet with you later Zaraki-san! I'll be okay!" She smiled to convince him.

"Ah..Whatever woman. Just don't die..!" Inoue shaped a grumpy expression at his raw warnings.

"Are we going to find Byakuya-chan?" Yachiru popped on his shoulder again.

"Ah..I still haven't settled the score with this bastard." They walked away from the group. Inoue turned towards Grimmjow again.

"Well, it might take a lot of time to heal all those..." Her eyes opened a bit as she realized something. Her face turned red.

"This is not a wound!" Inoue turned towards Nel and Grimmjow, still blushing.

"What..Were you two doing?" She asked, with a nervous smile.

"Hey girl! If you got enough time to chat, do it inside Las Noches! I don't want you to get eaten by hollows, before you fix me." He walked in front of them, to lead the way to the castle.

"Nel-chan?" Inoue turned her head and seemed quite curious.

Nel simply kept smiling cheerfully, as they walked behind Grimmjow.

* * *

Whoa..I found time to upload..xD

**~BleachG7**


	10. Chapter 10

Returning The Favor - Pt.10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Woot! Thanks for the many reviews on the previous chapter! Didn't expect it T.T

* * *

They continued walking towards Las Noches, Grimmjow leading the way, Inoue and Nel following him from some distance behind. Inoue looked quite anxious though.

"Is it safe..to go back there?" She asked Nel, a bit scared because of her unpleasant experience in that castle.

"I think so. Everyone seems to have abandoned Las Noches." Nel replied, after trying to read the slightest of spiritual pressures, coming from that direction. She smiled though, for there were only two familiar reiatsu coming from the castle.

"Um..Nel-chan?" Inoue asked her again with mid lidded eyes, still looking down on the ground. Nel looked curious, because her tone still sounded quite cautious.

"You mean..You and..?" She added, bringing her rounded eyes to their edge.

"No..we don't..I mean.." Nel looked straight forward again, gazing at the back of Grimmjow's teal, light blue hear. She lowered her eyes again, looking a bit disappointed.

"I really like him, but..I'm sure he doesn't even.." Inoue smiled, seeing that Nel actually liked him.

"Then, why don't you tell him?" Nel responded with a nostalgic smile.

"Neh..I've already done so, but he still sees me as 'Nel', not my real self." She stiffened her lips at Grimmjow's indifference however, who was keeping his silent, steady pace.

"Oh..Well, Kurosaki-kun thought of the same, when you..

_Almost choked him to death._

Inoue tried to hide her giggling, remembering the funny scene.

"Maybe he just needs time to understand. Or..have you known each other..?" Nel turned her eyes and smiled to her.

"..I talked to him for the first time, when he brought you to heal Ichigo." She said it in such a cheerful and carefree manner.

"Huh?" Inoue shaped a wide nervous smile because of her answer.

"Then..So little time..How did you..That on his..?" Inoue rubbed the back of her head, showing some sort of embarrassment, asking indiscriminate questions. Nel kept smiling though, quite amused with the conversation.

"You know, because he thinks of me as a kid, I can get close without getting him suspicious. It's an easy way to get to know of him better!" Inoue furrowed her eyebrows, but still smiled.

"Nel-chan..You're taking advantage of him. This isn't very right you know.." Nel giggled again.

"Well, I'm sure he would protest, if he wanted to. He just thinks of me as a cute nuisance." Grimmjow turned his eyes over his shoulders, looking at them suspiciously. They acted as if they were just following him. He slowly turned his cold glance straight forward again.

_Tch..I swear I heard them laughing. They're making fun of this fuckin thing on my face..!_

Inoue lowered her voice, aware of Grimmjow's sharp senses.

"You know Nel-chan..He might be rough, but he's been through a lot." Nel's attention was caught by Inoue's unexpected words.

"I don't know him well either, but from the short while I've been in Las Noches, I heard that he didn't get along well with the other arrancar." Nel looked quite curious. Information about Grimmjow's past?

"What do you mean, Inoue-chan?" Her eyes became rounded, as she was quite interested in hearing what she had to say.

"Well..I've heard that all of his underlings got killed, the day they invaded Karakura town. Also they were saying that Aizen almost killed him, because of his constant disobedience. Fortunately, he got away with just a severed arm, which I restored after they brought me here." Nel looked quite shocked. Only two events of his life, yet filled with so much torture. Inoue smiled again to reassure her.

"He is just a bit hot-headed..You know..Like Ichigo! You should be happy that he cares about you!" Nel smiled again, reminiscing of his attitude, but then she raised her eyes and blinked in surprise.

"Look, we're here!..Huh, where did he..?" They heard something like a brawling, coming from the castle's door. They quickly rushed inside.

"You fuckin perverts! Get off me!"

"We never knew Grimmjow-sama liked us! Hug him, Dondochakka!"

"Nhh..! Shit!" Nel and Inoue were watching with wide smiles. Pesche and Dondochakka were trying to get a hold on Grimmjow, but he kept pushing them back with a leg.

"I did not do it to protect you, you perverted shits!" He defensively gritted his teeth, still trying to push them away.

"But you saved me! I'm forever indebted..!" Pesche replied, persisting on touching him. Grimmjow hissed in annoyance and turned his head to avoid contact with the weird hollow.

_What the fuck..! They're just like the brat!_

"I did it because that shinigami bastard ignored me! Now fuck off or I'll..!" He looked surprised, when Pesche stopped struggling all of a sudden.

"Hey Dondochakka!...His hair is soft..!" Grimmjow's eyes wide opened in shock. He pulled his leg towards himself and then thrust it, sending them flying. He slowly stood up, gasping for air and took a good look on himself. He started getting dizzy again.

_Fuck..! my wounds!_

He noticed that the girls had arrived, so he cautiously moved towards them, trying not to trip and fall. His eye twitched a bit, trying not to look weak and lose his pace. Why were they smiling like this though?

"Girl! Fix me up!..I don't think I got much blood left..!" Nel tried to hide her laugh.

"You know, I can always.." She slowly leaned towards him.

"NO!" He shouted, with a nervous viciousness in his eyes. Inoue was totally unaware of what they meant.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Nothin! Just fix me up already!" Inoue looked at Nel and nodded in agreement.

"Stay still." Inoue raised her hands, over Grimmjow's wounds.

"Sotten Kisshun!" Ayame and Shun'o formed a half-oval, golden barrier, over Grimmjow's chest. The dark blood linings slowly started to fade, giving him a pleasing sensation, as the pain was slowly drained away. After a while, as most of the wounds had disappeared, he let out a gasp of relief.

_Good..I can breathe again.._

He remained silent, till Inoue finished healing all of his wounds.

"Those were some pretty nasty wounds..How did you pull it through?" Inoue looked quite confused.

Grimmjow simply raised his eyelids and looked at Nel. He narrowed his eyes at her suspicious glaring.

"Tch..Hey girl..Can you get rid of this thing on my face?" He pointed at the red hickey, Nel had accidentally(?) given him.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not really a wound.." Grimmjow responded with a grunt, causing Inoue to pull back and smile defensively.

"Okay! I'm on it!" She raised her hands again and erased the red mark, along with some scratches on his cheek.

Nel didn't take this smoothly though. Actually she seemed quite annoyed that he wanted to remove it.

"All gone!" Inoue finally unsummoned her Shun Shun Rikka.

To everyone's surprise, Grimmjow turned and opened a garganta. He saw that everyone looked surprised and furrowed his eyebrows in response.

"What are you two staring at? I'm doing both of you a favor. We're going to Kurosaki!"

Nel shaped a surprised expression, as she had forgotten that all of this 'adventure' had been meant to pay back 'the favor'. Inoue looked more disturbed though.

"Karakura Town should be full of shinigami right now you know..It's not such a good idea."

Grimmjow grinned at Inoue's amusing words.

"So what? All of the arrancar have gone there..I'm not going to miss the fun!" Inoue's eyes turned pale. He had just recovered, yet he was heading straight to his doom.

"You..Nel might get hurt you know.." Inoue cautiously warned him, to make him reconsider. He didn't seem disturbed though.

"If that's the case, she can stay here, till Kurosaki gets here later on!" He simply responded like that, indifferent to her warnings. Grimmjow grinned again.

"Besides..I owe that bastard a favor as well!" He turned his feet and headed for the garganta.

"Wait!" Grimmjow and Inoue turned their surprised eyes to meet with Nel's smile.

"If you're going, then I'm coming as well." Grimmjow gasped in shock at Nel's decision.

_What the hell..Didn't she listen to what the girl said?_

Nel passed by Grimmjow and headed inside the garganta. Just before she entered the black path though, a hand held her back. She turned her unaware eyes and stared at Grimmjow's pissed expression.

"What are you doing..brat?" He asked her in an irritated tone, gazing her viciously.

"I'm going with you to find Ichigo!" She responded to him, without showing any signs of cautiousness at all. He got upset with her childish unawareness.

"Are you deaf or something?..She clearly said it's fucking dangerous!"

"So what? You are not afraid to go..So am I!" She showed him two confident hazel eyes to persuade him.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and his cerulean eyes glinted with a murderous impulse. He really wanted to go out there and fight, but he couldn't risk her as well. After a lot of consideration, he seemingly calmed down.

"Girl..Will you be fine, going alone?" He addressed to Inoue, but he still sounded pissed like hell.

"Um..What do you mean?" He didn't respond, just turned his back towards them and looked upwards, still gritting his teeth.

"I'm fuckin staying here..!" He mumbled and looked straight forward. He headed away from them, feeling sick with himself.

Inoue looked shocked at his quick change of decision. She turned her confused eyes to meet with Nel's depression. Inoue smiled to her however, to cheer her up.

"Nel-chan..I think..He likes you." Nel smiled, but simply nodded her head in denial.

"He only cares about me, Inoue-chan..Nothing more than that." Nel walked away from the garganta. Inoue kept watching her nostalgic expression, as she passed by her. She smiled to her again.

"Well..Since things might still be wild out there, I think I'll wait for Kurosaki-kun to come and get me." Nel's bad mood was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

"Great! Then we can walk around the castle, since you've been here before. To tell the truth, I have kind of forgotten the map of this place.."

"A-tat..My butt hurts.." Pesche and Dondochakka crawled away from the backside of a couch. Nel smiled again.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" She called them as she would usually do. They both appeared before her in a flicker.

"Yes! Nel-sama..!" Nel took a good look around the castle and smiled happily.

"From now on, we'll be staying in our old home. What do you say?"

"Your wish is our command, Nel-sama!..Hey fatty we're gonna eat real food again!"

"That sounds good. I think I could put on some weight." Pesche made a facepalm towards his friend.

Nel looked delighted that things finally seemed promising. All but one. Soon Inoue let out a gasp of joy though.

"Then I'll take you three to show you the castle!"

Inoue started walking, to lead the way and the three of them followed her. Nel stopped however, when she saw Grimmjow staring at the throne, from a conspicuous spot, like admiring the view. He took one hesitant step forward and walked up the stairs, finding a more confident pace along the way. She was watching with rounded eyes. What was he thinking? He finally stopped before the throne, gazing at it with a malicious grin.

_Don't worry Aizen, I'll keep the seat warm..No matter how long it takes..!_

He cackled inside himself. He leaned forward and made himself on the throne chair as he liked, sitting in a carefree manner, with his legs thrown on the throne's one arm and his head resting on the other arm. He seemed beyond satisfied.

"Heh..I could get used to this..!" He shaped a wide smirk, thinking that he actually became what he always wanted to be.

"Get used to what?" His eyes wide opened and he stretched his head to see Nel standing above his head. He showed her a pair of indifferent eyes.

"That's none of your business.." He repositioned his head and closed his eyes, kind of irritated with her presence. Nel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you still mad at me?.." This got his attention. He slightly raised his eyelids in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." He tried to act indifferent again, but his frozen gaze towards the wall, betrayed his actual mood.

"You're mad because you couldn't go find Ichigo, because of me." Grimmjow stared at her with the edge of his eyes and remained silent.

_I thought so.._

She turned her back, ready to leave, but he caught her hand. She turned her head and looked at him with surprised eyes. He still looked pissed, so why was he holding her back?

"I'm not mad..kid" Of course.. He just wanted to point out that no one should doubt his words. If he said he wasn't mad, he'd try to act like he wasn't, because of his proud ego. Nel grabbed the chance he gave her and shaped a suspicious smile.

"Then..can I sit with you?" His eyes almost snapped hearing this. No one would shake him from his position right now, not even Aizen himself. It was his, and only his. He grunted in annoyance and let go of her hand. She tightened her fist and turned her back, pissed with his unbelievable ego.

_How am I supposed to..When he.._

Grimmjow let out a sigh, that came from the bottom of his stomach. He was finally able to shape a faint smile.

"You are an annoying kid..You know that?" Nel stopped her step and looked over her shoulder with shocked eyes. She had mentally prepared herself for a straight 'no', but this..

"Dondochaka..! Look at this..!" The three of them had been walking on the first floor, and Pesche happened to see them, from the upper level's corridor.

"What..Nel is..!"

"They're so cute!" Inoue almost screamed from joy.

Pesche looked disturbed at first, but then looking at Nel's eyes he dropped his guard.

"Nel-sama...She's.." Nel had hugged Grimmjow, resting her head on his chest. He seemed to be tolerant, but didn't seem to complain either. The throne was too cozy to make him move. Inoue turned her rounded eyes towards Pesche.

"I know! She likes him!" Inoue cheerfully noted to them.

Pesche lowered his eyes midway, as if he had noticed something else.

"Nel-sama...She doesn't..like him.." Inoue looked very confused at his unexpected correction.

_I could swear she told me she did..._

Dondochakka turned towards Pesche, showing him two surprised eyes.

"Pesche..You don't mean..!"

He kept gazing at her unconscious smile, while she rested on Grimmjow. Pesche was smiling, behind his fake hollow mask.

_I just hope he realizes it, before her heart becomes too fragile..

* * *

**~BleachG7**_


	11. Chapter 11

Returning The Favor - Pt.11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

She was so annoying, yet so an admirable girl. He kept gazing at her innocent shut eyes. They were definitely bipolar opposites, like he had told her. Why were they always so close though? He may not have shown it, but she was not the only one feeling attracted. He shaped a faint smile, slowly realizing what a 'nice' person was truly like.

_What the hell am I thinking..._

His usual grumpy expression returned on his face. What weird images he had been thinking.

"Kay kid, enough slacking around! Let's go find.." He stopped talking, then frowned an eye at her complete unresponsiveness. He leaned a bit to the side, to see her face clearly.

_The hell..? She's sleeping.._

He thought of waking her up, but then she would probably just start torturing him again. He hissed and slowly lifted her in his arms.

_If anyone sees me like this, she's fuckin dead..!_

They headed for the Tercera's room, so he could leave her there and continue his way. Inoue had almost fainted from the scene, using her hand as a fan.

"Is the girl alright?" Pesche scratched his head, seeing her acting like that.

"I...This...Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue started daydreaming, losing consciousness to reality.

"That guy Ishida seems to appeal to her, don't you think?"

"..I don't think that's who she meant Pes.."

"No need to be shy fatty! Now..Which way was it again?"

_Well I guess I'll just drop her at Harribel's room. Never been there before but.._

Grimmjow was finally standing in front of the Tercera's room. He was about to open the door, but then he narrowed his eyes, as he realized something after taking a look at his occupied arms.

"Tch..How am I supposed to.." Well, he knew of a good way to get in. He reminisced of how he would use to open his own room's door, whenever he was pissed, because either Gin pulled pranks on him or he would simply be too upset, to turn the door's handle properly. He shaped a sinister grin and raised his foot.

*BANG*

He watched the door flying out of the window with shocked eyes, due to his overexcitement on destroying stuff. He wanted to do a facepalm, but he couldn't do that either, while holding her. He gritted his teeth, realizing that Harribel's door hadn't been modified to withstand his outbursts. A knot slid down his throat.

"Shit!" He whispered, pissed and nervous, trying not to wake her.

However, his eyes wide opened, when he accidentally heard a silent giggle, below his face. He looked down on his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You..bitch..!" He started growling in irritation. She stopped laughing and finally raised her eyelids mid-way.

"It's not my fault that you're immature.." She added, in a serious tone, because of how he called her. She had been enjoying this, all that time. Cunning little girl..

He kept gritting his teeth and slowly loosened his arms. Nel narrowed her eyes in response.

"Don't you dare.." She silently warned him, in a threatening tone. Grimmjow stopped gritting his teeth and brought his pissed face close to hers.

"Or what..!" She clenched her teeth, like warning him not to. He grinned at her nervousness and let her fall down. She still landed on her feet, nevertheless. He seemed satisfied that, he didn't do as she pleased.

"No one orders me..kid..!" He made sure to be sarcastic and emphasize the word 'kid', when she still hadn't stood up and was at a lower height than him.

She responded with a dead-serious glare, but he just kept looking at her with narrowed, icy eyes and a savage smirk, like taunting her.

"You..bastard..!" She whispered, still sounding threatening. Grimmjow cackled, seeing her humiliated again. He kept staring at her pissed eyes, with a satisfied and piteous icy glare, like he was being superior to her. She finally learnt not to play with fire.

"Bark all you want..I won't..!" His eyes wide opened, for he was only able to see four sharp teeth, before Nel pinched him on the wall and bit him at the neck, causing him to let out a gasp of pain and shock.

He tried to push her away, but she pinched his hands as well. He just remembered that she was stronger than him, when it came to power. The worst part, was that she wasn't actually biting him, but most likely trying to give him a huge hickey, punishing him for erasing the previous one. He didn't know what he felt right now. Pissed, abused, raped or humiliated. If he spoke of anything, it'd just make things worse.

After a while he stopped struggling, feeling dizzy from the pressure on his neck. His eyelids almost connected, ready to lose consciousness. She finally detached herself from him, letting him slide down the wall. The tables had turned in an instant. He was the one to be on a lower height than her and he was the one humiliated. She kneeled and turned his head to the side, to take a good look at the beautiful bite mark on his neck. She seemed beyond satisfied, shaping a faint smile, her eyes still glinting with excitement. She turned his head again, to lock eyes with his shocked and defensive expression. She pointed his newly made hickey with her finger and brought her lips closer to his ear.

"Because 'this' isn't the way to TREAT a lady..!"

Grimmjow just hissed and turned his eyes elsewhere, unable to defend himself with words. She kissed him on his cheek and stood up, heading inside Harribel's room, leaving him lying there humiliated. Grimmjow looked straight forward and narrowed his eyes, as he realized she wasn't close anymore.

"Go fuck yourself.." He whispered to himself. As soon as he said it though, his torn jacket was thrown on his head. He blew a fuse again and quickly threw it away.

_Fuckin..Little..Bitch.._

He headed for his room to take a shower and calm down. He threw his clothes away and headed straight for the shower. Cold water at last. He smirked and relaxed his body, finally having some peace around. Clean, refreshed, relaxed. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He headed straight for the mirror. His eyes turned pale from what he saw.

_No..Fucking..Way..._

That thing was monstrous. He had to find Inoue immediately. He wore some clean clothes and headed out of his room, heading to the opposite direction of Nel's room.

"That..fuckin bitch!" He kept gritting his teeth along the way, upset that he had been defeated with such a lame frame-up. He felt disgraced, as such 'marks' were meant to declare one's territory.

_I'm..Nobody's pet!_

He was finally standing out of Inoue's door and was about to knock, when he heard some ruckus and people laughing inside.

_She's..playing with the jerks?_

He touched his forehead on the wall from his desperation and headed back to his room. It could be done in the morning anyway. It was already night, so it was no big deal. A good night rest at last...Well the desert was good and all, but he was human in the notebook. He opened the door and surprisingly remained still, with wide open eyes. He slowly stepped back and closed the door. He seemed confused and shocked for some reason. He was still staring at the door. He raised his eyes to take a look on the number.

_6...It's..fucking..6.._

He kept telling it himself, trying to realize what the hell happened. His face started turning red, because of what he had seen inside his room. He gritted his teeth, trying to make the pathetic blush to go away. He slightly punched the door, to declare his presence.

"The fuck are you doing bitch..!" He waited for a response his fist still pressing against the door, and after a while the door finally opened.

"Hi!" Nel cheerfully greeted him, like nothing had happened a moment ago. Grimmjow's eye was still twitching.

"What the fuck...were you doing..in my room..!" His tone was very low. He was gradually getting more and more pissed. Nel tried to look serious as well though.

"It's not my fault..I'm not sleeping there with a missing door and a broken window.. I came here to change clothes and sleep." He gazed at Harribel's tempting night dress, that was taking the shape of her perfect chest, but he was not in the mood for such thoughts right now. He slightly raised his upper lip, annoyed with her presence.

"Suit yourself!" He responded, still pissed from before and turned his feet to walk away to another vacant room.

A hand grabbed his wrist however. He turned his pissed face inside the room again.

"What the hell do you want..!" She was giving him the same intimidating look she did back there.

"You will sleep..with me.." Grimmjow's whole body shivered and turned defensive, as he received it totally the wrong way. He reflexively pulled away his hand.

"FUCK YOU! I'd rather go sleep with that perverted friend of yours!" He stepped back, still looking cautious and turned to leave.

"I don't know why you got so upset. We'll just share the same bed." She noted, to attract his attention and correct his misunderstood thought. He momentarily stopped to look at her, but then he turned his eyes towards the corridor again. She lowered her eyelids and locked her eyes on his bite mark.

"Do you want another, like the one on your neck?" He stopped walking and slowly turned his eyes to look at her.

"Are you threatening me?" Her intimidating eyes weren't kidding. He wanted to beat her down, but he knew he couldn't, because of that insane strength of hers. He slowly stepped inside the room again. He waited to see what she'd do after she closed the door. She just kept staring at him with her own penetrating glare, but eventually she yawned and turned away from him.

"I'm going to bed.." She said, before laying under the cozy blanket.

He kept staring at her suspiciously, but he knew he couldn't stay awake all the night. He thought of sleeping on a chair, but then she'd comment that he should sleep on the bed. He closed his eyes and took out his jacket, as well as his shoes. For some reason he didn't want to take off his hakama or his obi. In fact he tightened it, before laying himself on bed and turning off the lights. Half an hour passed and she seemed to be asleep. He lowered his eyelids and relaxed.

"Grimmjow..?" He squinted his eyes, then slowly opened them, cursing himself.

"Why..do you hate..kids?" She turned to the side, to look at his electric blue eyes, that glowed inside the darkness.

"Because, they're just like you.." He closed his eyes, confident that he solved her curiosity. She was just more confused however, and pulled closer to him.

"You..hate me?" She sounded quite depended on his answers. He simply turned to the other side away from her, refusing to make a conversation.

"..No." He wasn't in the mood alright. He just wanted to be left alone right now. It was amazing, how his cold attitude could hurt her at times like this, despite her having humiliated him. She wanted to scream and cry, because of his total ignorance. He said he didn't hate her, but kept repulsing her, however. She decided to give it a last try. She stretched her hand and gently touched his shoulder.

"Grimm.." He immediately changed side again however, staring her hazel eyes with a vicious glint. He just wanted to sleep, and her, to shut up. She turned her body towards the roof, to prevent getting him more pissed. Her eyes started shaking again.

_He's so close to me..yet..so far away from what I want him to be..I don't think I can.._

A tear dripped by her cheek again. To her shock, a hand touched her chin and turned her face to the side. He slowly pecked her bottom lip twice and then opened his eyes midway. Her golden eyes remained wide open though. She either didn't want him to do it, or it was simply the last thing she'd expect him to do.

"Kids cry, Nel." She kept staring at him shocked. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows, seeing that she was still surprised.

"..And you are not a kid." She managed to gulp, finally finding strength to speak.

"Then..This means.." He smiled in a sinister manner and then hugged her, bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah..Can you once do a favor for me though?" She was still shocked, but she responded anyway.

"What..?" He kissed her chin, before resting his head next to hers. The pair of blue light disappeared.

"Sleep.." A burden had left from her eyes and her heart. She took a big breath, then exhaled all that agony, that had been overwhelming her these days. Things looked promising at last.

_Grimmjow.._

She shaped a faint smile, before the pair of golden light disappeared as well.

* * *

**~BleachG7**


	12. Chapter 12

Returning The Favor - Pt.12

Desclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

A tiny ray of light entered from the window, illuminating their unconscious faces. Nel was the first to raise her eyelids, immediately responding to the beginning of the new day. Grimmjow was still sleeping by her side. How could a man, not make the tiniest of sounds, while sleeping? Were cats really that silent? Well, he had indeed said that he hated others making a "fuss". He was full of surprises, either good ones or bad ones.

He still had that grumpy expression, even when asleep. Furrowed eyebrows, squinted shut eyes and somewhat like an annoyed expression on his lips, like someone was teasing him in his dreams, but it was probably just because of the annoying sunlight. It didn't matter right now, because she could admire him all she wanted, without getting him annoyed like before, right?..The fact she always felt so rejuvenated and energetic after a good sleep, was literally going to be his doom in some years time. A cute stretch of her arms and a childish yawn. A wide morning smile followed. How could two such persons attract like that? Most likely because they filled each other's flaws in their personality. She knew it and showed it, he knew it as well and kept it for himself.

"Grimmjow..!" A cute and playful voice, echoed in his eardrums.

He just squeezed his eyes, unconsciously reacting to her voice. If he could make his ears close as well, it'd be even better. His instant annoyance piqued her interest, as usual. She blinked her eyes, realizing he was somehow aware of her.

"Are you awake?" He just squeezed his eyes even more, then turned to the other side, making her furrow her eyebrows in irritation. Even in the morning, his usual attitude was still there.

Long, sea-green hair cascaded down her back, as she raised her head over his shoulders, to make out if he was indeed sleeping. He had unexpectedly shaped a faint but savage grin. She clenched her teeth, thinking that he was acting asleep, so he could fool her again.

_Trying to act smart again, aren't you?_

The poor espada was just..dreaming. She just smiled though and fondled his soft teal hair, like they shouted to be caressed.

_Grimmjow.._

A compensating, notstalgic glance in her hazel eyes. Asleep or not, she didn't want to irk him. What was going on, inside his inner world?

_-Well, what do you know..You weren't that tough after all..Tousen!_

_-Kuh..You bastard..I should have killed you that d...Gahh!_

Grimmjow's unconscious grin got wider and he started cackling. She took it as 'play time' and shaped a wide childish smile, as her fraccion used to wake her like that. So, he was up for some morning teasing? She lowered her eyelids and her delicate fingers moved towards his back.

_-What was that?..'Cat' got your tongue?.._

_-What are you doing to Kaname..Grimmjow?_

_Aizen was sitting on his throne, with his usual cold smile. Grimmjow grinned, seeing his boss there._

_-Ho..Aizen-sama..!_

_Aizen stared at him suspiciously and furrowed his eyebrows._

_-Do I sense some irony, in your words..Grimmjow?_

_Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and his smirk got wider._

_-It's 'ironic', that you're sitting on that throne...!_

_Aizen silenced, trying to intimidate him. To his surprise it didn't work._

_-Maybe, I should have taken more drastic measures after all..Grimmjow._

_Aizen appeared in front of him, and showed him his sword._

_-Shatter...Kyoka Suigetsu.._

_Grimmjow kept staring at Aizen with a wide smirk. Aizen's eyes wide opened when his sword release didn't work._

_-Well..That's too bad..'Sir'_

_He charged his cero, his excited lethal gaze licking Aizen's shocked expression. A red beam and Aizen was incinerated, as he always imagined him to. The bastard..He had brought him on his knees and he wouldn't forget that. He slowly burst to an excited and sadistic laughter._

Nel had pressed her hands under his arms, ready to pull him closer to her, sensing his 'good' mood.

_Grimmjow's eyes quickly turned on the throne. He walked towards the so desired and cozy seat. His eyes were glinting with joy. _

_-I..I am the king!_

_Only one more step to claim the throne..! To his surprise, he started getting pulled back. He kept gazing at the throne, that was getting further away from his hands. His eyes turned pale. No words could explain this. _

_-...Impossible...!_

_Someone was waking him up. Everything turned black. The throne was gone._

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling something on his chest. He lowered his glance, to see two familiar and curious hands on it. His eye twitched as he realized what happened. He waited for the curses to pull back from his tongue, before turning his head over his shoulder. Two rounded hazel eyes, were staring at him with surprise.

"You...were asleep?" She cautiously asked him, in a low tone.

"Tch.." Grimmjow repositioned his head and lowered his eyelids.

_Damn..Only a dream?_

He slowly shaped a faint smirk, however.

_But..it was a good one..!_

She smiled, seeing that he was in a good mood nevertheless. She slowly pulled him closer again. He closed his eyes and his smirk turned into a smile.

_Heh..The throne can wait.. _

Grimmjow quickly turned the other way around. She was staring at him with her usual smile, waiting for some morning caring.

"Slept well, brat?" He asked, with the same witty expression as before. She seemed annoyed that he kept calling her like that. He got her though, as she started pulling her hands away from him.

"Last night we made clear that.." Grimmjow just yawned, crossing hands behind his head, completely ignoring her. She narrowed her eyes, annoyed with his behavior. He turned his head to the side, to look at her, and shaped a mocking grin. Then, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek, still having that evil expression.

"Sorry, I don't remember a thing..!" He was obviously lying to her. His cunning eyes were playing games with her innocent patience.

"Really?" She tried to look confused and surprised, but she was smiling inside. She loved that sinister mind of his. He was undoubtly trying to make her aggressive. She took a good look on his bite mark again and smiled.

"Then you might remember this..!" Why not? Games were games..And they were both playful. He expected a kiss, but..

He seemed surprised, when she moved towards his neck, as he remembered what happened last time. He stiffened his torso and clenched his teeth, preparing for some pain. This time she didn't suffocate him though. Moreover, the tender movements of her sliding fingers along his chest, showed him that she didn't want 'that' kind of a fight. He slowly exceeded his feline teeth from his lips shaping a wide smirk, showing his pleasure. She slowly moved upwards, to meet with his lips. She couldn't wait for the time, she'd taste him without facing resistance.

"Yeah..I remember that..!" He raised himself a bit, to make it easier for her. Surprisingly, she got on top of him, however. This made him mad momentarily, because he was being underestimated again, given an inferior position. On the other hand, it made him desire her even more, because of her sudden aggressiveness. His lips moved too expertly on hers. He would make her blush, even now that they were finally together.

_I think, he might be in his room..._

Grimmjow opened his eyes and detached from her, looking at the door with caution.

"Did you..?" She responded by touching his chin and continuing their 'job'.

_Must be in my head..Thought I heard Inoue Orihime talking._

He quickly stopped thinking though and turned his attention where he should. Their whole sex had started going wild. The material between them was just insane, as expected. He grinned, as one hand slipped through her tempting nightdress, slowly moving upwards, making her silky skin shiver from his touch. His other hand started removing the nightdress from her shoulders. Just the moment she gasped because his hand reached a vulnerable area, he thought he heard a door click.

_Inoue, did you hear something?_

His eyes wide opened, sensing a reiatsu he hadn't noticed because of their chemistry. He was too tangled around her, to get the chance to do something and she was too distracted to give attention to the situation.

_SHIT!_

He slowly turned his head, detaching himself from her again. The orange haired boy had locked his pale eyes with his. Ichigo had stopped moving, just when he had pushed the door open. Silence, shock and an imminent boiling rage.

_SHIT!_

What was he supposed to do now? His teeth gritted reflexively. He stopped removing her dress and slowly repositioned it on her shoulders, while checking on Ichigo's emo facial expression. However, when he tried to drag out his hand from her breasts, she stopped him, giving him a deadly-pissed glance, because it was the second time he was stopping.

"What's wrong with you..!" She kept glaring at him, waiting for an appropriate excuse for his chickening. "I want you..!" She added, making him turn his eyes and stare at her defensively. Ichigo's unconscious eyes blinked, but did not turn to normal.

She still hadn't noticed Ichigo's presence. He was being threatened by both of their intimidating glares. If he stopped pleasing her, she'd shred him. If he continued pleasing her, Ichigo would kill him. He opened his mouth to talk. However, he just closed it again, as words wouldn't come out. Nel continued cherishing him nevertheless, causing Ichigo to shape a nervous and emo smile.

He could only think of one thing, that could calm him down now. That would be no other than Nnoitra, finishing him off.

* * *

Ichi Ichi! Haha! xD

**~BleachG7**


End file.
